Me dicen Naru Naranja
by T-ara KP
Summary: Naruto cree que es "anormal" por su extraño apodo pero sobre todo por no haber besado a una chica. El joven escribirá un "abecedario" dándose plazo de conquistar a la coqueta Sakura para hacerla su novia y conseguir su ansiado beso. Pero a su vez tendrá que lidiar con los constantes acosos de su extraña amiga Hinata, una chica bastante singular y divertida... Adaptado de Jean Ure!
1. A B C D

¡Hola a todos! muchas a gracias a aquellos que estan por leer esta historia. Muchas gracias por acompañame en este proyecto. No me atrevi antes porque no haye el libro digital, asi que lo escribi a mano... Espero que las locuras de Naruto los diviertan tanto como a mi cuando lo leí... Y... ¡Sería lindo leer sus comentarios! (Si lo exigo! jejeje)  
Aclaro que es la adaptación del libro escrito por Jean Ure.  
Ahora si... ¡Vamos a leer!

**Me dicen Naru Naranja**

**Capítulo 1: A B C D**

Algunas personas escriben diarios. ¡Yo voy a escribir un abecedario! Voy a escribir 2 letras por semana, comenzando desde el lunes (El comienzo de primavera) Por cada letra escribo un poema. Puede que algunos me salgan pasados de tono, dependiendo de cómo me sienta. También escribiré sobre mi vida. Todo lo que me pasa, especialmente con las chicas. Si todavía no lo he logrado cuando llegue a la Z, lo más probable es que me pegue un tiro.  
Aunque creo que mejor que ahogo, porque no tengo revolver.

También podría tomarme cincuenta y ocho frascos de aspirina, o lanzármele al tren del metro, o decirle imbécil en la cara Sasuke Uchiha para que me haga papilla.  
¡Antes de eso tengo que haberlo logrado!  
Cuando digo "haberlo logrado" me refiero a haber besado a alguien.  
Cuando digo "alguien" ¡Me refiero a una chica!  
Cuando digo besar me refiero…  
Nada de besitos tontos en la mejilla. Claro que para ser franco, tampoco he hecho eso. ¡Tengo doce años y ni siquiera le he dado un beso en la mejilla a una chica!

Me preocupa seriamente pensar que me esté pasando algo grave ¿Será normal no haber besado jamás a una chica a los doce años? ¡Hasta Rock Lee ya ha besado a alguien! Dos veces. La primera vez fue con su prima, aunque en realidad fue ella quien lo besó. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, así que no pudo aprovechar demasiado.  
La segunda vez fue con Sabaku no Temari, el año pasado. Estaban solos en el salón porque eran los monitores de aseo. Él se le acerco y ella no se le resistió.  
Le pregunte a Rock Lee como se había sentido y él me contó que era como poner en los labios un durazno maduro.  
Se me ocurre pedirle a mamá duraznos para practicar, pero no es lo mismo ¿Cómo es posible que Rock Lee lo haya logrado y yo no?  
Respuesta: Porque él es normal. Mi hermana lo llama "cabeza de huevo", y no creo que sea propiamente lo que las chicas llamarían guapo, porque es muy alto de estatura, escuálido y tiene las cejas demasiado pobladas. En todo caso, lo que si tiene es que destila masculinidad a chorros. Es una fábrica andante de hormonas. Cuando ve a una chica se convierte en una bestia salvaje, con una necesidad incontrolable de besar y agarrar.  
Yo, parece que no tengo hormonas. O si tengo, no me funcionan.  
¡Con tal que no sea gay! Claro que no veo cómo podría ser gay, porque en ese caso me gustaría Lee ¡Y no me gusta para nada!  
A menos que me guste y yo no me haya dado cuenta.  
¡Auxilio! ¿Porque no puedo ser como los demás?

Ayer, cuando iba a casa de Lee, me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigotes. Sasuke grito: "¡Hey miren a Naru Naranja!" Todos se rieron. Yo sé que me dicen así porque tengo un nombre asociado con comida y visto siempre de naranja, y porque Sasuke Uchiha tiene la edad mental de una mosca retardada y se cree muy gracioso. Yo lo sé. Lo que pasa es que a veces me pregunto su ellos perciben algo. Por lo general esos Neandertales son buenos para eso. Son como perros, que pueden oler ciertas cosas.

Tengo una lista de cosas anormales sobre mí:  
1. Mi nombre: Naruto Uzumaki. Tuve que nacer en el único lugar en el que el Ramen es la comida predilecta y tiene por ingrediente un "Naruto", a esto le sumo el color de mi ropa que mi madre goza al comprar siempre el mismo color, naranja… Vivo en un barrio de las afueras de la ciudad, a 5 minutos de la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, él fue el que me puso Naru Naranja.  
Naru Naranja… Esto debe tener un efecto psicológico. Los padres pueden ser muy crueles con los hijos cuando escogen el nombre.  
2. Segunda cosa anormal: no me gustan los deportes. Solo la natación, pero eso no cuenta. Por lo menos no en mi colegio. Lo único que cuenta en mi colegio, es el futbol. Bueno, y molestar a la gente, si te llamas Sasuke Uchiha.  
3. Tercera anormalidad: Leo mucho. Eso es algo típico de nerds. Mi hermana no se lee un libro hace años, los chicos le interesan más. Papá dice que está obsesionada con los muchachos ¡Es demasiado normal!  
4. La cuarta rareza: Escribo poemas, eso es tan nerd que no se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Lee.  
5. Me dan miedo las alturas.  
6. Me da miedo que me salga un tumor cerebral.  
7. Esta se me acaba de ocurrir. Hace unas semanas vi Lassie por televisión y llore. Mi hermana también lloro, pero está bien porque ella es una chica, aunque ya tiene 14 años, no se le ve mal que llore. Los chicos supuestamente no lloramos.  
¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Si en realidad soy anormal, tal como me temo, es por culpa de mis padres. Ellos si que son raros. Pero de verdad. Nada más pensemos en mi papá. Dentista. Solo a una persona retorcida se le ocurre ser dentista.  
Y mi mamá ¡Ama de casa! ¿Cómo le voy a decir a la gente que mi mamá es ama de casa? Yo creo que ni siquiera saben lo que significa eso. Es cosa de la época de las cavernas. La otras mamas con biólogas marinas o administradoras de banco, o trabajan en almacenes ¿Por qué la mía no?  
Mamá dice que no le queda tiempo para dedicarse a eso, porque está demasiado ocupada con sus clases. El año pasado tomo clases de mecánica y reflexología. Este año es el de cocina vegetariana y las antigüedades. Hace horribles comidas como pudin de zanahoria y avena y hojas de repollo. Cuando no está haciendo eso, está buscando antigüedades en todas las realizaciones ¿Qué más podría esperarse de una persona que se casa con un dentista? Si ni era rara antes, se volvió así después de casada.

Mama es agradable. Papa también. No es que yo no los quiera, pero parece que son extraños. El papa de Lee conduce un camión y la mama trabaja en un almacén de bricolaje. A eso le llamo normal.  
Por eso mismo Lee es normal y ha podido besar chicas, pero yo no ¡Y no es que no haya tratado! Ya está decidido. Ahora si va enserio ¡Es mi proyecto para este trimestre! Debo:  
-Conocer mejor a las chicas  
-En lo posible, conseguir una novia.  
Si no se puede, al menos besar a una chica, de preferencia Sakura Haruno aunque tampoco me disgustaría Matsuri o Tenten.  
-Si todo lo demás falla, me conformo con Temari, aunque no me gustaría besar a una chica que ya haya besado Lee.  
¡Cuando llegue a la Z, a lo mejor las haya besado a todas!

**_A B C D_**_  
Aquí viene el poeta  
Raudo como el viento  
Del trasero de una mofeta_

Y hasta aqui el dia de hoy ¿Qué les parecio Naruto? Demasiado melodramatico... pero divertido!  
Los espero para el próximo episodio...  
¡Por favor comenten!

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. La A viene de axila

¡Hola amigos! Que les puedo decir... Estoy tan contenta de que el primer capítulo los haya atrapado y divertido tanto. Ah y vi que hay alguien por ahi que ya leyo el libro original, agradesco sus comentarios ¡Me alegran el día!Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, pero no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a leer!

**Capítulo 2: La A viene de axila**

_A viene de axila_

_Que suda si hace calor_

_Las que tienen muchos pelos_

_Despiden pésimo olor_

Uno puede ver si le huelen las axilas levantando el brazo y metiendo adentro la nariz. Yo lo he hecho, hasta ahora no he detectado ningún olor.

Es muy importante no oler a nada si uno quiere besar a una chica. Las chicas son unas terribles fanáticas de la limpieza, al menos a si es mi hermana Karin: se pasa horas metida en el baño. Eso enfurece a papa, que a veces se sale de las casillas y grita.

-¿Te convertiste en lavamanos o qué? –Le dice – En esta casa hay más gente.

Hace poco a la hora del desayuno (después de los gritos de papá) le pregunté qué era lo que hacía en el baño. No era por entrometido; era una investigación seria. Estoy tratando de aprender todo lo que pueda sobre las chicas y sus costumbres.

Karin me miro como su fuera un insecto asqueroso y gruñó.

-No empieces.

Yo le dije que no estaba empezando nada.

-¡Solo quiero saber lo que haces!

-La pregunta sobra –dijo papá, abanicándose con la mano - ¡Se emperifolla como un pastel de primera comunión! Me sorprende que la dejen entrar al colegio untada de esa cosa.

-Esa cosa se llama perfume –dijo Karin.

-¿Dónde te lo echas? – Pregunté, porque me interesa tener total claridad al respecto - ¿Por todas partes, o solo…?

-Mira, tu mejor cállate ¡Me tienes hasta las teclas!

Karin no tiene teclas. Es totalmente plana, así es que no entiende cómo puedo tenerla hasta la teclas.

Naturalmente que ella es igual de rara que toda la familia. Ayer le pregunte a mamá si le parecía que mi hermana era normal.

-¿Cómo así? –me dijo sorprendida, como si no entendiera por qué le preguntaba eso.

-Es que quiero saber si todas las chicas son como ella – explique.

Mamá suspiro y dijo:

-Por desgracia, sí.

-¿Cómo, por desgracia? – pregunte.

-Bueno, porque pasan por esa fase…

-¿Todas?

-La mayoría

-¿Cómo cuantas?

-Como el 99.9% ¿Por qué?

Le conté que estaba haciendo un estudio sobre las chicas, Por alguna razón, a mamá le pareció gracioso. Luego me pregunto.

-¿Y qué has descubierto hasta ahora?

-He descubierto que les gusta estar limpias.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te hiso llegar a esa conclusión?

-La observación- dije – Muchas horas en el baño.

Mamá se rió. Creo que a eso le llaman reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-No se encierran en el baño para quedar limpias.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hacen ahí metidas tanto tiempo? –Dije - ¿Solamente embadurnarse de perfume?

-Uf, hacen muchas cosas –contestó mamá –Muchas más cosas. Es todo un ritual. Se miran, milímetro a milímetro, desde todos los ángulos posibles, Se angustian pensando en los granos de la cara, o si tienen la nariz demasiado grande o demasiado chica. Usan la cuchilla de papá para afeitarse las piernas pero no se toman la molestia de limpiarla. Dejan el sueño tapizado de talcos: Los talcos de la mamá. Se cortan las puntas del pelo y tapan el caño. Se cortan las uñas de los pies en el lavamanos. Luego se las pintan, ahí mismo. Dejan caer grandes gotas de esmalte en el lavamanos y lo manchan, para gran disgusto de sus padres, luego…

Mamá se detuvo un instante.

-¿Qué más te puedo contar?

-Bueno, pero también se darán una ducha ¿o no?

-Ducha, no se – respondió mamá – pero lo que sí sé es que se bañan en la tina durante horas, y gastan una cantidad de agua que les hace poner los pelos de punta a los padres porque las cuentas llegan por las nubes.

-Con eso deben quedarse bastante limpias –dije -¿No crees?

-Quizás quede limpio el cuerpo, porque el estado de su habitación, por otra parte, deja mucho que desear.

No sé por qué trajo a cuento lo de la habitación. Sonaba disgustada. Pero al menos aprendí otras cosas sobre las chicas.

Esta tarde, cuando llegué a casa, vi que había llegado una amiga de mi mamá de la época del colegio. Se va quedar con nosotros esta noche. Cuando estaba en el colegio le decían Palillo, porque era muy flaca. Todavía le dicen Palillo, aunque ahora es regordeta. Eso les parece muy gracioso a las dos y se ríen como locas.

El Palillo regordete no me veía desde que yo era muy chiquito y le dijo a mamá.

-¡Como ha crecido Naru! Va volver locas a las chicas cuando crezca. (Nota: Siiii, eso es muy cierto *O*)

-¿Tú crees? –dijo mamá.

-Uh, claro –dijo emocionado el Palillo regordete - ¡Va ser un encanto!

Karin estaba por ahí y aprovecho la ocasión para hacer un ruido de vomito. Para ella, yo equivalgo más o menos a un gusano. Sin embargo, mi sensación de triunfo duro poco, porque la siguiente frase que dijo la amiga de mamá fue:

-Se ve que es un chico muy bien puesto.

Ante lo cual mi hermana respondió:

-¡Ja!

Eso me parece terrible, no quiero verme como un chico bien puesto. Quiero verme seductor y degenerado.

Todavía me preocupa pensar que sea gay y no me haya dado cuenta. Sasuke me sigue diciendo Naru Naranja. Hasta Rock Lee se ríe.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Las chicas somos así realmente? ¿Cómo será Sakura, y Hinata?  
jejeje  
Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio!  
Y por favor... ¡Dejen sus comentarios! (Leerlos me hace muy muy feliz)  
¡Hasta pronto!


	3. La B es de busto y de brassier

¡Hola de nuevo amigos! Espero que hayan tenido días geniales... los míos no fueron tan buenos pero lo que me alegro y subió el animo fueron sus hermosos comentarios ¡Estoy muy agradecida por ello!

Hoy les traigo dos capitulos seguidos (Salten de felicidad) ya que el capítulo que vana leer ahora es muy corto. Soy tan considerada...

Bueno amigos, como siempre, espero que disfruten de este maravilloso capítulo!

**Capítulo 3: La B es de busto y de brassier**

_La B es de busto y de brassier_

_Letras divinas de mujer_

_Bonita y bella son palabras suaves_

_Pero buena y bombón son más graves_

_De todas formas, mi favorita es beso_

_Y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso_

Un chico bien puesto no escribiría un poema así. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora si puedo olvidarme de ese asunto de ser gay! ¡Sakura Haruno me encanta! Mis hormonas empiezan a parecer un volcán en actividad, con solo mirarla empiezan a salir borbotones. Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió Rock Lee cuando agarro a Temari y la beso en la boca. Cuando llegue a la Z tengo que haber besado a Sakura en la boca.

Lo que me gustaría saber es como empezar, no puedo hacer lo mismo que Lee, porque Sakura y yo nunca estamos solos, y aunque estuviéramos no sé si me atrevería. A lo mejor es porque mis hormonas todavía no fluyen con la fuerza suficiente. Tal vez si me quedo mirando a Sakura se acumulen y exploten y me obliguen a saltarle encima como una bestia.

Me acaban de nombrar asistente de biblioteca. Es un gran honor, pues significa que 2 días a la semana uno se queda en la biblioteca después del almuerzo en vez de tener que salir a navegar en el mar picado (Ósea tener que tratar con Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigotes) y todo lo demás. A uno le ponen un brazalete especial que dice ASISTENTE y sella los libros que salen de la biblioteca y les quita los adhesivos cuando vuelven a entrar. Además cuando no hay mucho que hacer, uno puede sentarse a leer un rato.

Una de mis mayores ambiciones era que me nombraran asistente y ya lo logre. Si a Sakura también la hubieran nombrado mi dicha sería completa, pero desafortunadamente eso nunca sucederá (Sobre todo porque no creo que a Sakura le guste leer). La otra asistente de mi curso es Hinata Hyuga, pero no creo que me haga funcionar las hormonas. Ella no es del tipo de chica que pone las hormonas como un volcán. No quiero parecer machista, pero algunas chicas con así y otras no: Es una realidad de la vida.

Cuando llegué a la casa con el brazalete puesto, mi hermana estaba ahí y me dijo:

-Solo a los nerds los nombran asistentes de biblioteca.

Eso me puso a pensar ¿Seré un nerd? Tal vez el mes pasado si lo fui, pero el martes me enamore de Sakura Haruno y mis hormonas arrancaron ¡Deseo a Sakura! Eso me hace sentir muy macho.

Pero yo creo que Hinata si es. Quiero decir, nerd. No solo porque es asistente de biblioteca sino por todo lo que hace. Es la típica persona que uno catalogaría como nerd. Yo sé que ella no lo puede evitar. No tiene la culpa de tener que usar anteojos y ganchos de ortodoncia. Es sencillamente una crueldad de la naturaleza.

Lo mismo pasa con el pelo. El pelo de Sakura es suave y sedoso, de un precioso color rosado. El de Hinata es un alboroto, como una esponjilla de brillas ollas y es negro, casi azulado.

No todas las chicas pueden tener el pelo como Sakura.

El profesor de literatura, el señor Kakashi, nos dijo que pensáramos en figuras retoricas para la clase del lunes. Esta noche papá llego a casa y dijo que el tráfico era un infierno.

Le pregunte si eso era una figura retórica y el me respondió que más bien era una desgracia. Sin embargo, yo creo que si es una figura retórica ¡Voy a decirla el lunes!

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Sakura sera también "bella" como persona? ¿Y que hay de Hinata? Esta feita entra algo especial... ¿No creen?

Los veo en el próximo capítulo que viene enseguida!

¡Comenten por favor! ¡Sus palabras me alegran muchoo!


	4. La C viene de caspa

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta queridos amigos! Y como lo prometido es deuda, les traido inmediatamente el cuarto capítulo que espero los divierta muchisimo. Tienen razón, Naruto es un niño muy ocurrente... y ahora lo que se viene con este niño es...

**Capítulo 4: La C viene de caspa  
**

_La c viene de caspa_

_Y hay que tener astucia_

_Porque se ve limpia y blanca_

_Pero sale de cabezas sucias_

Escribí eso simplemente porque Karin me dijo esta mañana que yo era una caspa. No sé exactamente por qué me dijo eso, no sé por qué dice muchas de las cosas que dice. Ella es un misterio total.

Me doy cuenta ya tarde que la C también es la letra de las Copas de brassier (que vienen de diversos tamaños. ¡Ya sé todo sobre las copas! Shikamaru Nara nos contó a mí y a Lee. Nos hiso dibujos para ilustrar el asunto. A es una copa pequeña, B es mediana, C es grande, D es enorme y E es monumental.

Lee le pregunto a Shikamaru cómo sabía todo eso y Shikamaru le dijo, con cara de sabihondo:

-Yo sé muchas cosas, especialmente sobre las chicas. Si quieres saber algo sobre ellas, ven y pregúntame a mí.

Es interesante ver como las personas tienen talento para diversas cosas. Lee por ejemplo, es muy bueno en el trabajo de madera, metal o todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajo manual. Yo soy muy bueno para los exámenes y eso. Sin embargo, ambos somos totalmente ignorantes en lo referente a mujeres, con todo y que Lee ya beso a Temari (de eso va a ser ya casi un año y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a hacer. De las copas del brassier no tenía ni idea.) Shikamaru es bastante bruto, pero posee una increíble erudición sobre ese tema, que nos deja boquiabiertos a Lee y a mí.

Ahora que ya mi inicie en los misterios del tamaño de las copas, me parece difícil dejas de pensar en los seños y preguntarme que tamaño de copa serán. ¿Cuál será el tamaño de Sakura?

Quizá por ahora solo sea talla A, porque todavía le falta crecer. Pero cuando crezca… ¡Uff! Yo creo que va ser tall (Nota: Uyyy si… Sakura será "muy grande"… )

¿Harán sostenes de ese tamaño?

¡Sería como para enloquecer!

En la clase del lunes vimos las figuras retoricas. Al último cambie "el tráfico es como un infierno" por "se puso la cara como un pastel de primera comunión". Creo que es lo que buscaba para impresionarlos a todos. Muchos se rieron pero Sakura se volteó y me miro arrugando la nariz, como si yo oliera a diablos. En ese momento desee haber dicho lo del tráfico.

-¡También tengo otra! – Dije en un intento desesperado, pero el profesor Kakashi dijo que primero nos ocuparíamos de "se puso la cara como un pastel de primera comunión"

-Eso es un símil. Un símil es cuando comparamos una cosa con la otra. En este caso se está comparando a una persona con un pastel de primera comunión.

-Si es que eso significa algo –dijo Hinata.

-Exacto-dijo el profesor Kakashi –Si es que eso significa algo.

Sasuke Uchiha gritó meditando.

-¿Entonces qué significa, profesor?

-Eso no importa por el momento – dijo el profesor Kakashi - ¿Cuál es tu segundo ejemplo, Naruto?

-Le dije lo de "El tráfico es un infierno" y él dijo:

-Bien, ¿alguien sabe el nombre de esta figura retórica en particular?

Tenía que ser Hinata la que levantó la mano para decir:

-¡Es un cliché!

El profesor Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo y agregó:

-Un chicle es una expresión manida y muy gastada.

Miré a Hinata con cara de disgusto, ¡Qué pesada!

Luego, el profesor Kakashi prosiguió con su explicación y dijo que además de ser un cliché, mi figura retórica también era una metáfora.

-Eso es cuando se dice una cosa (en este caso tráfico) de hecho es otra cosa (o sea, un infierno).

Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo puede ser el tráfico un infierno?

En escala evolutiva, Sasuke Uchiha está en un nivel por debajo de las amibas, pero esta vez creo que si se anotó un punto ¿Cómo puede ser el trafico un infierno?

Era evidente que el profesor Kakashi no sabía que decir. Explicó vagamente algo sobre los simbolismo, pero francamente lo que dijo fueron tonterías. No tenía la más remota idea. Lo salvo la campana, que es una cosa que suele sucederles a los profesores.

-Muy bien. Para la próxima clase piensen en ejemplos de figuras retoricas que sean metáforas.

He estado tratando de pensar en una figura retórica, pero en este momento no es fácil, porque tengo la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Cuando me refiero a cosas me refiero al sexo. Me refiero a besos. ¡Me refiero a… Sakura!

No cabe duda: Mis hormonas están en plena ebullición.

Anoche le pregunte a papá que cuantos años tenía cuando empezó a salir con chicas.

-Hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo – me respondió.

Insistí en que tratara de recordar. Yo sé que los años no pasan en vano y que a lo mejor ya le falla la memoria, pero para mí es una información muy valiosa. Es una parte vital de mi educación.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que besaste a una chica?

-Uf no me acuerdo –dijo papá, y se rió – Fue Anko Mitarashi, Creo que teníamos 6 años.

¡Rayos! Definitivamente estoy retrasado ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

Y final del "Especial de fin de semana". ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Naruto se esta corrompiendo... ¡Pronto será todo un pervertido!

Agradesco su tiempo por leer mi fic ¡Comenten pro favor!

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. La D es de diarrea

¡Hola queridos amigos! ¿Qué tal su semana? La mía fue genial gracias a sus lindos comentarios que me alegran el día hasta en momentos complicados ¡Muchas gracias amigos! Le alegra saber que las locuras de Naruto les sacan sonrisas y ahora les traigo otro nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

...

**Capítulo 5: La D es de diarrea**

_La D es de diarrea_

_También conocida como soltura_

_Es una cosa fea _

_Que a veces da con calentura_

_A nadie le gusta pasar_

_Por ese horrible malestar_

¡Me gustaría que a mi hermana le diera diarrea! Me gustaría que le diera un sarpullido asqueroso y se le cayeran las uñas de los pies y el pelo se le convirtiera en babas. Cuando estábamos tomando el té, sonó el teléfono y ella salió corriendo a contestar. Casi siempre que suena el teléfono es para Karin. No sé cómo una persona tan detestable puede tener tantos amigos.

-¡Naru tiene novia, Naru tiene novia! –Llegó canturreando a la cocina.

Yo la miré como si me la fuera a tragar (esto es algo que he venido practicando) y le dije:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tu noviecita – me dijo –Te llama por teléfono.

-Yo no tengo novia –contesté.

-Bueno, pues sea lo que sea –Dijo Karin – Es una vos de mujer y te está esperando.

El corazón me dio un brinco, como cuando uno está agitado. O quizás eran mis hormonas, que empezaron a funcionar, pues no se me ocurrió pensar en otra chica sino en Sakura.

Sin embargo, no era ella. Era Hinata Hyuga, que me llamó para hablarme del uso de la palabra infierno en las metáforas.

-Resulta que me acorde de un diccionario que tenemos aquí en la casa y me puse a buscar ¡Y encontré algo interesante! ¿Quieres escuchar?

-Le dije que sí, aunque no estaba especialmente entusiasmado.

-Te voy a leer – dijo -¡Escucha! En la mitología nórdica…

Habría sido muy instructivo si hubiera podido prestarle atención como es debido, pero tenía las hormonas alborotadas y lo único que podía pensar era Sakura. Luego empecé a pensar qué talla de copa sería Hinata Hyuga. A lo mejor no tenía ninguna talla. ¡La chica es totalmente plana! Es como una tabla. (Naruto… que cruel… ˃ _˂!)

Es un problema concentrarse cuando uno sólo está pensando en tallas de copas, así es que lo único que pude captar era la parte final, cuando empezó a hablar de la relación entre las ventosidades, especialmente de los animales, y el infierno.

-Mi perro es un ejemplo típico –Dijo Hinata.

Yo abrí los ojos como 2 platos soperos y me quede esperando a ver si había escuchado bien.

-Se echa pedos –dijo Hinata, e hiso un fuerte ruido con la boca, y empezó a reírse con una risa estridente –Mi papá dice que parece una máquina de ventosidades.

Yo quede bastante sorprendido. Realmente es incómodo cuando una chica usa ese tipo de palabras. Te toma por sorpresa. Yo sé que mi hermana habla así todo el tiempo, pero ella es una persona ordinaria. Mamá siempre le está diciendo que cuide la lengua. No me imaginé que una asistente de biblioteca pudiera usar ese lenguaje. Sobre todo no me lo esperaba de Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste mi teléfono? –le pregunté en tono cortante.

Hinata se rió otra vez con su risa estridente, bastante fuerte por cierto, y me dijo que no había sido difícil encontrarlo.

-¡Eres el único Uzumaki en el directorio!

No había pensado en eso. Se me habría ocurrido si ella no se hubiera puesto a confundirme. La cabeza no me funciona como debería. Eso me hiso sentir muy incómodo. Entonces le gruí en una forma bastante neandertal que en realidad estaba tomando el té, y ella debió entender el mensaje porque colgó pronto.

Cuando volví a la cocina, mamá estaba muy curiosa por saber quién me había telefoneado. Mamá es de una curiosidad insaciable. Le explique que era una asistente de biblioteca, para explicarme las metáforas.

Hubo un silencio. Mamá parpadeo un par de veces y papá me miró por encima de los anteojos. A lo mejor nunca haya oído hablar de metáforas. Supongo que no se necesitan para nada si uno es dentista. Luego Karin se rió como una gallina clueca y dijo:

-Entonces eso es lo que hacen en la biblioteca. Sabía que era una cochinada.

¿Todas las chicas son así? ¿Ordinarias y mal habladas? Qué horror. Se ve que no se nada sobre ellas.

Bueno, pero eso fue ayer y hoy es sábado. Por la mañana fui a nadar con Lee. Anoche estuve despierto toda la noche (bueno, casi toda la noche) imaginándome que Sakura estaba en la piscina, en bikini, y que yo tenía que lanzarme al agua para rescatarla y evitar que se ahogara. En lugar de eso, adivinen quien llego. Hinata Hyuga, dando brinquitos con su traje de baño de una sola pieza, que la hace ver más esquelética que siempre. Copa talla cero. (Ja! Naruto, Hina sera talla extra large o.o)

-¡Naruto! –gritó.

Por lo menos ella no me dice Naru, Creo que eso es un punto a su favor. En todo caso, espero que ahora no se ponga a perseguirme como un perro faldero. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en la piscina? Nunca antes la había visto por acá.

-¿Vienes mucho? –me preguntó, muy entusiasmada.

-Todos los sábados –dijo Lee, antes que yo pudiera detenerlo.

El muy bocón.

-Yo apenas empecé a venir hoy –dijo Hinata –Es divertido ¿verdad?

Afortunadamente Hinata no nada muy rápido, así es que la dejamos atrás. Le explique qué Lee y yo teníamos cosas que hacer.

Cuando nos íbamos alejando, Lee me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

No es que no me guste. Lo que pasa es que no les hace nada a mis hormonas, y en este momento mis hormonas son mi prioridad, porque tengo que alcanzar a mi papá.

Ahora son las nueve de la noche y Karin se fue para una fiesta. Supuestamente es una fiesta de ambiente fuerte, pero no veo cómo, siendo que lo único que le dan permiso de tomar es Coca-Cola. Se arregló como un árbol de Navidad (¡Eso es un símil!) con un montón de colgandejos y adornos. Se la pasa en fiestas. No entiendo de dónde le salen tantas invitaciones. No me cabe en la cabeza que le caiga bien a la gente. No es fea, supongo, pero Palillo, la amiga de mamá, no mencionó que fuera un encantó ni nada por el estilo. Sería muy difícil que a alguien le pareciera encantadora: Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. El otro día me amenazó con sacarme los ojos porque me pillo mirándole el sostén en las cuerdas de la ropa. ¡Yo solo estaba tratando de averiguar que talla de copa era! Me parece que es talla A, cuando mucho, pero no tuve tiempo para mirar bien.

Para mí es un misterio el hecho de que algunas personas tengan vida social y otras no. Yo no tengo nada de vida social. Yo nada más me quedo en mi habitación soñando con Sakura. Creo que voy a volver a trabajar de nuevo en mi novela. Ya sé sobre que va a tratar. Es obre una cucaracha, una forma de vida despreciable, a la que todos rechazan, voy a empezar así:

"Soy una cucaracha."

El profesor Kakashi nos dijo que es muy importante que el comienzo de un libro sea impactante, Yo creo que este comiendo es definitivamente impactante. Yo creo que a cualquiera le interesaría leer un libro que comience así.

Se me ocurre otra figura retórica: Llueve a cántaros.

...

¡Hasta aqui por hoy!

Naruto esta cada ves más pervertido, alguien por ahí piensa que es todo un enfermo.

¿Qué les parece el trato que le da Naruto a Hinata? "Talla cero" Pobre Naruto... no sabe de lo que se pierde, ustedes saben ;)

Bueno ahora si me despido. ¡Por favor comenten! ¡Amo sus comentarios!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. La E viene de espectacular

¡Hola amigos! Veo a muchos les sacó sonrisas que Naruto piense en copas, diremos que es un niño algo adelantado XD. Esta mañana me siento muy contenta amigos ¡Es feriado! (Y no hay labores en la U, yupi yupi!) Y yo quiero compartir mi felicidad con mis tan queridos amigos actualisando 2 capítulos seguidos de este fic ¿Qué les parece?

Aquí va el primero:

...

**Capítulo 6: La E viene de espectacular**

_La E viene de espectacular_

_Sakura es una de las pocas_

_Que sin hacer cosas grandes_

_Pone a los chicos a babear_

Me he convertido en un maniático sexual. Mi mente es retorcida, no puedo dejar de pensar en los senos, en los sostenes y en las tallas de las copas.

¡Tengo que besar a alguien pronto!

Tengo que besar a Sakura…

Estoy practicando, para cuando me deje besarla. He descubierto que si uno aprieta un puño y besa la parte del pulgar y el índice, parecen unos labios. Bueno, más o menos. Hay que usar la imaginación. En todo caso, pero quiero algo de experiencia antes de hacerlo con Sakura. Shikamaru dice que es muy fácil poner la boca en el lugar equivocado, especialmente si uno cierra los ojos, que es lo que hace mucha gente automáticamente. Entonces, en vez de poner los labios encima de los labios de la otra persona, uno termina poniéndolos encima de los parpados o de la nariz. Por eso estoy practicando todos los días e imaginándome que es Sakura ¡Incluso practico con la lengua!

Claro que Shikamaru dice que esa es una modalidad de beso muy avanzada y que la primera vez es mejor no usarla.

-Hay que conocer bien a la chica antes de intentarlo.

Yo creo que Shikamaru sabe lo que dice. ¡Ha besado por lo menos a unas 20 chicas!

Lee quería que yo le preguntara como se sentía tocar el busto. Shikamaru subió las cejas y dijo:

-No puedo explicártelo. Es algo que tienes que vivir por ti mismo para creerlo.

Me gustaría vivir esa experiencia. ¡Creo que me estoy obsesionando!

Hoy, cuando venía para la casa sentí la incontrolable necesidad de subirme a la estatua de la reina Tsunade y tocarle los senos. ¡Esto me asusta! ¿Qué tal que me vuelva loco y pierda el control de mis actos? ¡Podría terminar en la cárcel!

El jueves, en la clase de sociología, hicimos una representación de los roles de la familia. Dicho más claramente, nos pusieron a jugar al papá y a la mamá. A Sasuke lo sacaron del salón, yo quería que me tocara Sakura como pareja, pero Tenten me escogió. Se le adelanto a Hinata que ya venía acercándose a mí.

Lo primero que pensé fue que si no podía estar con Sakura prefería mil veces a Tenten que tener que aguantarme a Hinata, que últimamente ha estado actuando conmigo de una manera que me parece demasiado directa. Sin embargo ya no estoy muy seguro. Tenten es casi tan malhumorada como mi hermana. Yo creo que odia a los hombres, Lee me dijo una vez que ella le daba miedo.

Tiene razón ¡Es una persona terrible! La profesora Kurenai nos entregó a todos los chicos una bolsa de frijoles con un pañal y nos dijo:

-Este es su bebé recién nacido. Quiero que lo cuiden muy bien.

Sasuke inmediatamente lanzo a su bebe a las barras (estábamos en el gimnasio) y ahí fue cuando lo sacaron. Yo creo que él quería dárselas de gracioso, pero casi todas las chicas se indignaron. Tenten hiso un sonido de desaprobación en toda mi oreja y Hinata dijo:

-Podrían darle cadena perpetua por eso.

-Claro que si –exclamó Tenten.

La profesora dijo que otro día hablaran sobre el tema de violencia masculina, y que continuáramos atendiendo a los recién nacidos.

Tenten comenzó a darme la lata de inmediato.

-¡Torpe, no lo alces así! Es un bebé, no una bolsa de frijoles… bueno ¡Sostenle la cabeza, por Dios! No vas a esperar que un recién nacido sostenga solo la cabeza ¿O sí? No sabes nada. Mejor mira como le preparo el biberón ¿Me estas mirando? Listo Ya estuvo. Ahora te voy a entregar el biberón para que se lo des al bebé ¡A ver muévete! ¡Dale el biberón! Ahora sácale los gases. Te dije que le sacaras los gases ¿No sabes cómo hacerlo? Francamente eres patético. Dámelo y yo te muestro como de hace ¡Listo! Ya le saque los gases. Ahora me voy de compras y te dejo solo con él. Es una prueba, para ver si eres capaz de desenvolverte solo.

Cuando volvió de compras dijo que escuchaba al bebé llorar.

-¿Estas sordo o qué? El bebé está llorando. Pobrecito. Hay que cambiarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes? –le dije-

-Porque huele – me dijo de forma cortante.

Mientras yo le cambiaba los pañales al bebé, la profesora se acercó. Hiso un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y dijo:

-Muy bien, Naruto.

Tenten, en cambio, hiso una mueca y me dijo luego:

-Valiente papá serias tú, no sabes nada.

A mí me pareció que lo hice muy bien. Lee dejo caer a su bebe y Shikamaru puso el suyo en el piso y al regresar, le paso por encima.

-¡Bebé aplastado! –exclame. Tenten ni siquiera sonrió y lo único que dijo fue:

-Hombres tenían que ser.

Realmente me alegro de que me guste Sakura y no Tenten. Lee dije que Tenten es rara.

...

Impresionante... Grandes padres van a ser estos niños... XD

Amigos, hagan clik en "Next". Recuerden que hoy hay un "Especial de feriado"

Como siempre... ¡Comenten por favor! Amo, amo, amo sus comentarios amiguitos...!


	7. La F es de flema

¡Y aqui estoy otra ves! Naruto es tan melodramatico y acosador!... ya lo van a saber acontinuación...

...

**Capítulo 7: La F es de flema**

_La F es de flema_

_Cuando uno tiene tos_

_A veces el pecho se quema_

_Si el catarro es atroz_

Estos versos son más bien infantiles, pero creo que tengo derecho a expresar el lado informal de mi naturaleza de vez en cuando. Mi vida se ha vuelto demasiado seria. Todo mi futuro está en juego. ¡En serio? Si no he resuelto el problema de mi vida amorosa cuando llegue a la Z, sabré con toda seguridad que algo malo me pasa.

Hoy es sábado. Es un día importante en las letras de mi alfabeto. ¡Hoy Salí con Sakura! Bueno, cuando digo salir no me refiero a una cita propiamente. Lo que sucedió fue que me la encontré accidentalmente, por casualidad, en el centro comercial. Bueno… cuando sigo por casualidad, no fue exactamente por casualidad. Fue que la escuche hablando con Ino Yamanaka mientras esperaban el bus. Ino es su mejor amiga. Estaban haciendo planes para el sábado y escuche a Sakura decir:

-Bueno, entonces te espero justo al reloj.

-Espérame hasta las 11. Si a esa hora no he llegado es porque ya no alcance.

¿No alcanzó a qué? Que me importa. Esta era mi gran oportunidad. Yo sabía que debía aprovecharla. Entonces de dije a Lee que no podía ir a nadar y me fui para el centro comercial. Allá me escondí en una de las entradas y me puse a esperar.

¡Perfecto! Por fin fueron las once e Ino no apareció. Sakura empezó a alejarse del reloj y ahí aparecí yo en la escena.

-¡Hola!

Sakura dio un brinco.

-Ah, eres tú.

No parecía particularmente contenta de verme, pero a lo mejor había pensado que yo era un atracador o algo por el estilo. Yo no sabía que decirle después de "hola" y ella se adelantó:

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No, acabo de llegar – le dije.

No siempre les puede uno decir toda la verdad. Shikamaru ya me había aconsejado sobre este punto.

Le pregunte si quería que la acompañara al lugar a donde iba a ir

-Es peligroso que andes sola por ahí – le dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me puede pasar?

-Te pueden estar esperando para secuestrarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú que puedes hacer al respecto?

-Impedirlo.

-¿Con la ayuda de cuál ejercito?

Ella es muy rápida para este tipo de cosas. Inteligente y sagas. Yo no soy tan desenvuelto como ella. Finalmente me dijo que, si quería, le podía comprar una gaseosa. Yo fui raudo y veloz. ¡Es la primera vez que le compro una gaseosa a una chica! No sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería y mis hormonas ahora si parecían un volcán enloquecido. Yo quería agarrarla y besarla en la boca, pero pensé que ella no le habría gustado. No en la cafetería. No delante de toda esa gente. Cuando terminamos las gaseosas le pregunte si quería ir a caminar.

-¿Para qué? –me pregunto.

-No sé. Podríamos ir al parque, es súper.

-No –dijo ella – Está haciendo un frio terrible.

-Bueno, yo te puedo calentar las manos – dije.

Obviamente fui demasiado lejos. Ella me miro como si le hubiera dicho algo espantoso, como si en vez de decirle que yo le calentaba las manos le hubiera dicho que quería tocarle los pechos.

¿Y qué tal que un día se me saliera algo así? ¿Qué tal si eso fue lo que dije y no me di cuenta? ¡Estoy perdiendo el control! Solo me pasan pechos por la mente ¡El sexo me invade!

Voy a trabajar un poco en la novela. _Soy una cucaracha._ Me parece que la vida de las cucarachas, aunque inevitablemente tristes, tiene un efecto calmante sobre mis hormonas. Las cucarachas no tienen pechos.

Tuve que interrumpir la escritura y bajar a la sala. Mamá me aviso que alguien me llamaba por teléfono. No lo podía creer. Era Hinata Hyuga otra vez. Quería saber porque no había ido a nadar esta mañana ¡Que tal! Eso no es asunto de ella.

Me dijo que había encontrado otra figura retórica: Se le hiso un nudo en la garganta.

Esa esta buena, pero creo que Hinata tiene una vida social más pobre que la mía.

...

¡Pero que niños estos! A mi tierna edad de 12 años no pensaba en más que en tocar el piano...

Naruto es todo un acosador... y me esta cayendo mal por tratar así a Hina-chan!

Bueno amigos aqui me despido, espero como siempre, que hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos.

Nos vemos dentro de unos días y... ¡Comenten por favor! ¡Me sacan sonrisas sus palabras!

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. La G viene de granos

¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo aprovechando que estoy secretamente en mi computadora. Amigos no me cansaré de agradecerles sus comentarios ¡Los adoro! ¡No se olviden de comentar cuando terminen de leer!

Bueno... es hora que pasemos con el fic ¡Espero que les guste!

...

**Capítulo 8: La G viene de granos**

_La G viene de granos_

_Que dejan la cara como un colador_

_Si los espichas con la mano_

_El hueco queda mejor_

Karin dice que soy un pervertido, y todo porque me pillo manoseándole –esa fue la palabra que uso mí hermana: Manoseándole su sostén – Ahí estaba otra vez, en las cuerdas. Yo solo quería saber cómo era la textura. No tenía que salir como loca a contarle a mamá.

-¡Mamá, es un pervertido! Tienen que hacer algo.

Mamá dijo entonces:

-Naruto, deja de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo y no molestes a Karin.

-Estaba haciendo cosas de pervertido.

-No le hagas esas cosas a tu hermana.

Mamá estaba muy ocupada partiendo pedazos de pasto. Por lo menos, así se veía (Y así sabía, también)

-Es un maniático. Deberían encerrarlo –dijo mi hermana con vos chillona.

Mamá suspiro y dijo:

-¿No podrían tratar de coexistir pacíficamente como un par de hermanos normales, ustedes dos? (Nota: XD estos hermanos!)

-Podríamos, si uno de ellos no fuera un anormal. Loco apestoso.

No me comprenden. Supongo que no debo quejarme, pues muchos hombres celebres han debido padecer los insultos y la incomprensión de la gente. No se me ocurre el nombre de ninguno en este preciso instante, pero yo sé que es así. Eso es lo que me está ocurriendo ahora.

Por ejemplo, ayer en el colegio, Ino me acuso de estarle mirando por debajo de la falda. ¡Pero no era verdad! Bueno, no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Mi intención no era mirarle por debajo de la falda. Debería ponerse faldas más largas si no quiere que la miren. Las que ella se pone escasamente le alcanzan a taparse las nalgas. (Nota: O_O)

-¡Deja de mirarme los calzones! –Chillo, Las chicas siempre chillas cuando se ponen furiosas. Me he dado cuenta de eso. Hablan con un tono tan agudo que te hace doler los oídos. Es como una especie de arma.

Además, ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo quería mirarle los calzones? De hecho, eran rosados. Tenía huecos en las medias que llevaba y se alcanzaban a ver unos puntos rosados. ¡Que desagradable! Espero que Sakura no tenga las medias rotas.

Seguro que no, pero las faldas que se pone Sakura son más largas y no es tan fácil mirar.

Ino, por supuesto, no perdió la ocasión para hacerse notar, con su vos chillona y esos ojos que me parece que se le van a salir.

-Me imagino que lo disfrutaste ¿no? Te encanta mirar por debajo de las faldas de las chicas ¡Para verles los calzones! (Nota: Estas chicas me asustan… abuuuu)

-Con ese hay que tener cuidado –dijo Sakura – No te juntes con él.

Luego me dijo una de esas miradas fulminantes y siguió subiendo las escaleras, cogiendo a Ino del brazo. Lee me dijo más tarde.

-Tú le gustas.

Le pregunte que como hacía para saberlo y él me contesto:

-Porque así se portan cuando uno les gusta.

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno pues… -empezó a explicar Lee, e hiso un gesto con la mano, como barriendo –Te desprecian, te tratan como si fueras una basura, aunque realmente se están derritiendo por ti. (Nota: Ándale, eso no lo sabía… ¡Eres un sabio Lee!)

Me gustaría creerle, pero Lee no me parece muy confiable. Además ¿Cómo entender lo de Ino? Eso sí era desprecio. Tenten, para no ir más lejos. ¡No me van a decir que también les gusto a esas 2! ¡No lo soportaría! Si me descuido voy a resultar con una fila de chicas que botan baba por mí.

Yo siempre voy a serle fiel a Sakura. Ella es mi primer y único amor. Las otras no le llegan ni a los tobillos. Pueden arrastrarse a mis pies todo lo que quieran. Sakura es la única.

Le escribí un poema. Lo hice esta noche, cuando supuestamente debía estar haciendo una tarea de matemáticas. Este es mi poema:

_Poema para Sakura_

_Hermosa, la más bella, Sakura mía_

_Radiante como la luz del mía_

_Tu cara es la más maravillosa_

_Y tienes la suavidad de una mariposa_

_Como el azúcar eres dulce_

_Como una flor, encantadora_

_No miento en lo que puse_

_No exagero, no señora_

_Ser exquisito como ninguno_

_Eres igual que una estrella_

_Junto a ti el mundo es humo_

_Nadie como tu tan bella_

_Chica de radiantes mejillas_

_Acepta mi amor, si eres sencilla_

Estoy emocionado ¡Creo que escribí un soneto! Mañana se lo entrego a Sakura en el colegio ¡No creo que se resista ante esto!

Mientras tanto, tengo que aguantarme el acoso de Hinata Hyuga. He oído hablar de hombres que acosan a mujeres, pero no sabía que las mujeres podían acosar a los hombres. ¡Ella me acosa a todas horas! Me busca al terminar las clases. Aparece de repente. El otro día salió del salón de materiales y casi me da un paro cardiaco. Se queda esperándome en las escaleras. Hoy me espero para que fuéramos juntos a la biblioteca. Sasuke estaba ahí.

-¡Ajaja, llego la hora de la diversión!

-No le prestes atención –me dijo Hinata – Es un tarado.

Yo sé que tiene razón y que la capacidad mental de Sasuke Uchiha es de cero elevado a la enésima potencia y que una babosa es mil veces más inteligente que el ¡Pero me saca de las casillas! No lo soporto.

Hice todo lo posible por quitarme de encima a Hinata, de repente dije:

-¡Ay me acabo de acordar!

-¿De qué? – pregunto ella.

-Se me olvido una cosa.

Me devolví rápidamente al salón, pero ella me siguió tan rápido que por poco tropezamos en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke soltó una carcajada lujuriosa y empezó a avanzar por el corredor haciendo gestos obscenos y diciendo:

-¡Ajaja, Naru Naranja!

Ahora se va a poner a decirles a todo el mundo que Hinata es mi novia. Esa chica no tiene derecho a hacerme esto. Debería denunciarla a la policía. Deberían prohibirles hacernos sufrir de esta manera.

...

Que puedo decir de esto... ¡Quiero un Naruto! Para ser tan pequeño, escribe lindo ¿No les parece? Lastima que sea para la pelirrosa... o.o!

Por otro lado las niñas de esta historia me estan dando mucho miedo... Ino y Karin parecen psicopatas! jejeje

La unica que me cae bien en Hinata... que linda... acosando a Naruto... jejeje

En fin...

Espero que hayan disfrutando ¡Espero como siempre sus comentarios! ¡Los necesito!

¡Hasta pronto amigos!


	9. La H es de halitosis

¡Hola todos mis queridos amigos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que como siempre, espero les guste. Lei sus comentarios y no saben lo contenta que estoy al saber que esta historia les saca mil sonrisas, al punto de "destornillarse de la risa" como leí por ahi... Y también hay una personita impaciente que se adelantó leyendo esta historia (yo también haría lo mismo jejeje). Me encantan sus comentarios ¡Todos! ¡Por favor no se olviden de comentar!

Ahora sí, pasemos al noveno capítulo...

...

**Capítulo 9: La H es de halitosis**

_La H es de halitosis _

_Eso sí que es un desastre_

_Cuando alguien se te acerca_

_Y tiene una boca que apesta_

_Es como para salir despavorido_

_Ese olor a queso podrido_

_Hay personas que parecen un caño_

_Como si se cepillaran cada año_

_Es un espasmo, es un horror_

_La ofensa de ese olor_

_Se buen chico, se obediente_

_Cepíllate bien los dientes_

(Este pedazo lo puse por papá)

Es muy difícil saber si uno tiene halitosis. Me preocupa tener mal aliento. Varias veces me he puesto la mano en la frente para saber si me huele, pero el olor se evapora antes de que alcance a percibirlo.

Es posible que no huela a nada, pero me gustaría estar seguro ¿Cómo voy a besar Sakura si estoy pensando que la boca me huele a alcantarilla o a huevos podridos?

Esta noche le respire encima a Karin, para ver si se alejaba, pero lo que hiso fue clavarme el codo en el estómago y gritar:

-¡Mamá otra vez!

-Otra vez ¿qué? – pregunto.

-Otra vez se está portando como un pervertido – gruño mi hermana.

-Naruto, deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo – dijo. Estaba ocupada preparando una mescla para rellenar cebollas. (Mamá rara... hijos raros XD)

-Me está respirando encima – se quejó Karin.

-¿Y qué? No puedo dejar de respirar ¿O sí?

-Pero no me tienes que respirar encima ¡Eres un pervertido total!

Al menos no dijo "¡Tienes un aliento de perro!" que es probablemente lo que habría dicho si fuera cierto. A lo mejor no tengo mal aliento. ¡En todo caso, me gustaría estar seguro!

El primer beso es una experiencia que te marca para toda la vida. Lee me lo dijo. Me dijo que nunca olvidaría el beso con Temari.

-Gracias a eso me convertí en el hombre que soy ahora ¿me comprendes?

Lo de su prima no lo tiene en cuenta, porque lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Eso no fue realmente una experiencia. Ella me salto encima y yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Es muy importante que sea una experiencia. Si no funciona, según dice Lee, puede ser nefasto para la vida de uno. El asegura que esa es la causa de muchos de los crímenes de este país. Los acusados son hombres cuyo primer beso fue un desastre. (Nota: O.O Lee es un loquillo…)

Yo creo que uno jamás se puede reponer del golpe. Por eso me preocupa tanto tener halitosis.

Acabo de meterme a la cama. Me pase las cobijas por encima de la cabeza y solté una bocanada de aire bien grande. El aire se quedó un poco viciado pero no había ningún olor. A lo mejor me estoy preocupando en vano.

Hoy le entregue a Sakura el poema que le escribí. Lo metí en un sobre y puse con mi letra: "Para Sakura". (Nota: Maldita suertuda ˃_˂!)

-¿Qué es esto? – me dijo.

-Es para ti.

-Sí, ya se ¿pero qué es?

-Una cosa que escribí – le dije –Pero solo puedes leerlo cuando estés sola.

No quería que se lo mostrara a Ino.

-¿No será algo vulgar? – pregunto.

-¡No, es algo bueno! Pero quiero que lo leas cuando estés sola para que lo puedas saborear.

Sobra decir que Ino estaba ahí, pegada a Sakura, como siempre. Después de una de sus carcajadas de gallina, dijo:

-Cree que te lo vas a comer.

-Más te vale que no sea una cochinada – me dijo Sakura.

Estas chicas son terribles: No confían en uno. Espero que no haya tenido experiencias negativas.

Luego, cuando se terminaron las clases, me la encontré en la parada del bus ¡Sola!

-¿Dónde está Ino? – le pregunte.

-¿Qué te importa? – me contesto.

Me dejo mudo. Es muy rápida, esta Sakura. Muy ágil. Puede que no le vaya bien en los exámenes y esas cosas, pero es muy ágil con este tipo de respuestas.

-Ahora no es que creas que puedes lanzarte encima de mí porque estoy sola.

Seguro que ha tenido experiencias negativas. De lo contrario, no me explico porque se le ocurren esas cosas ¡Lo único que quiero es besarla!

En todo caso, al mismo tiempo me sentí envalentonado, pues no creo que hubiera dicho eso si allá en lo profundo de su corazón no le gustara la idea. Creo que por fin estoy empezando a conocer a las chicas.

-¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos el sábado en el centro comercial.

-¿Para qué? – le dijo.

-No sé, para divertirnos.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Caminado – le dije – haciendo cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Ropa? ¿Maquillaje? – pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Mmmm – dijo e inclino la cabeza – Déjame pensarlo.

Me fascina cuando hecha la cabeza a un lado. El pelo se le mueve como una cortina.

-¿Nos vemos a las 10:30? – Le pregunte – en el mismo lugar que la ves pasada.

-Todavía no he decidido.

-Puedes mirar toda la ropa que quieras.

-Mmmm.

Ahora inclino la cabeza para el otro lado.

-¿Te suena la idea? – le pregunte.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Voy a ver cómo me siento.

-De todas maneras, yo voy a estar ahí – le dije.

-Eso es cosa tuya- respondió.

Creo que esto es buena señal, aunque un poco confusa: típico de las chicas ¡Así se portan cuando uno les gusta! En realidad ella si tiene ganas de salir conmigo, pero no quiere mostrarse demasiado interesada.

Me gustaría tener ropa decente que ponerme. Me gustaría tener gel para echarme en la cabeza. A lo mejor mi hermana tiene un poco. Claro aunque tuviera no me regalaría. Karin es el ser más tacaño del planeta, y además cree que soy un pervertido.

Me he estudiado seriamente en el espejo. Creo que ya entiendo lo que quería decir la amiga de mamá con lo de "cuando sea más grande" ¡No tengo nada de musculo! No tengo pectorales, ni bíceps, ni nada. Si tuviera unas pesas podría hacer algo de ejercicio.

Pregunta: Si comenzara a hacer ejercicio ahora mismo, en este preciso instante ¿Tendría más músculos de aquí al sábado?

Respuesta: Lo más seguro es que no. No creo que 2 días sean suficientes ¡Pero podría empezar de todos modos.

Si tuviera unas pesas, claro.

En el jardín hay unos ladrillos. Eso pesa bastante.

Larga pausa.

¡Ya tengo nuevas pesas! Es sencillísimo, Voy a patentar la idea ¡Podría volverme millonario!

_HAGA SUS PROPIAS PESAS_

_Ingredientes:_

_-Una varilla de cortina (hueca)_

_-Ladrillos (el número que desee, según capacidad)_

_-Cordel_

_-Dos bolsas plásticas_

_Método:_

_Ponga el mismo número de ladrillos en casa bolsa. Amarre las bolsas con el cordel. Haga con el cordel un nudo alrededor de la varilla de la cortina. Amarre un pequeño objeto en el extremo del cordel y páselo por dentro de la varilla hueca. Amarre en el otro extremo._

¡Es genial! No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. ¡Ahora su voy a volverme musculoso!

Casi olvido decir que Hinata Hyuga me volvió a acosar cuando iba para clase de educación física. Apareció de repente, con un balón de básquet en la mano.

Debía haber estado ahí agazapada, espiando por la rendija de la puerta, para ver cuando llegara yo. Quería saber si el siguiente sábado iba a nada. Cuando le dije que no, puso una cara de decepción.

Me parece francamente patético ver a las mujeres persiguiendo a los hombres así ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad? (Nota: NARUTOOO!A AARRGG!)

También me dijo que se le había ocurrido otra metáfora para mi colección ¿De dónde saco que estoy haciendo colección de metáforas? La escuche solamente por amabilidad. Yo sé que me está convirtiendo la vida en una pesadilla, pero ella no es una persona equilibrada. No quiero herirla. Entonces me dijo:

-Pedro se metió en la boca del lobo.

-¿Eso es una metáfora? –pregunté.

-Creo que si – dijo ella – En todo caso, es una figura retórica.

Esa chica debe tener una vida muy triste.

...

Uhmmm... No se ustedes pero odio a Naruto... ¡Hablar así de nuestra linda Hina-chan!... Es tan cruel

Y como dije antes, las chicas de esta historia dan miedo, a la lista se suma Karin, la "dulce y tierna" hermanita de Naruto!

Y Sakura AWWW... ¿Qué creen que sucedera en la ansiada cita de Naruto y Sakura?

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy, los espero en el próximo capitulo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Hasta pronto!


	10. La I viene de impuro

¡Hola queridos amigos! Luego de una triste ronda de exámenes he reaparecido... Lo diré de nuevo... ¡Amo sus comentarios! Ey es interesante que algunos ya hayan empesado a sentir odio por este Naru Naranja tanto como yo lo sentí en su momento... Aunque estoy muy molesta con el verdadero Naruto luego de lo que le dijo a su papá respecto a cierta pelirrosa en el manga... (Minato regresa a la tumba!)

Bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero como siempre, sea de su agrado...

...

Capítulo 10: La I viene de impuro

_La I viene de impuro_

_Como los pensamientos_

_Que de seguro_

_Causarían descontento_

_Si los fueras a contar_

_Especialmente a tu mamá_

_Ella descubriría_

_A plena luz del día_

_Que su hijo es un patán_

Tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos impuros. Parece un caño. Una alcantarilla. Un basurero. ¡No lo puedo evitar! Me da miedo que algún día me tengan que poner anestesia, por ejemplo si llego a tener un tumor cerebral. ¡Todas las cosas que tengo dentro de mi cabeza saldrían a borbotones!

Ayer me pase toda la tarde alzando pesas, para estar listo para mi encuentro con Sakura en el centro comercial. Busque en el baño un poco de gel, pero solo encontré una cosa que decía "crema limpiadora en espuma". Es bastante pegajosa y huele bien, así es que decidí tomar un poco y ponerme un poco en el pelo. Yo sentí que había quedado muy bien, pero cuando iba saliendo mi hermana me vio y me dijo:

-¿De qué vas disfrazado hoy? ¿De cepillo para inodoros?

Karin puede ser muy brusca con las palabras. No sé de dónde saca esa habilidad para ser tan vulgar. Papá a veces suelta palabrotas cuando se pega en un dedo con el martillo o se tropieza con algo; mamá en cambio, lo máximo que dice es "caramba" o "diablos" si la cosa estuvo realmente grave (por ejemplo, si se salta un punto en su encaje de bolillo).

-¿Qué te echaste en la cabeza? –Dijo Karin, con tono de sospecha. Me olió el pelo y chilló - ¡Esa es mi crema limpiadora, pedazo de pervertido!

Luego subió corriendo las escaleras y fue a acusarme con mamá de que yo le estaba robando la crema limpiadora. Antes de que se formara un alboroto, salí corriendo.

Tuve que esperar un montón de tiempo antes de que llegara Sakura. Mientras esperaba se apareció Hinata Hyuga. Llevaba el traje de baño envuelto en una toalla.

-Vine a comprar un gorro de baño bueno – me dijo.

No creo que fuera verdad, pero al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Yo creo que me estaba espiando.

En todo caso, hablamos un rato y luego dijo:

-¿Por qué no le tomamos el pelo a alguien? –Dijo -¿Sabes que "tomar el pelo" también es una figura retórica? La encontré en mi diccionario.

-Te la debes pasar leyendo ese dichoso diccionario.

-Es interesante – dijo – Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que uno aprende.

Después de que se fue, casi sentí deseos de que se hubiera quedado un poco más. _Casi_ deseé haber ido a nadar. Sin embargo, cuando vi que Sakura venía acercándose me emocioné de nuevo, aunque debo decir que la emoción se desvaneció inmediatamente. ¡Sakura había venido con Ino! Igual que siempre, estaban pegadas como un chicle, cogidas del brazo, caminando al mismo pasó.

-Miren quien está aquí – dijo Ino.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –pregunto Sakura.

Le dije que había llegado hacía media hora.

-¿No habíamos quedado de encontrarnos a las 10:30?

-Yo no dije que era seguro – respondió Sakura.

-Ella dijo que tal vez – añadió Ino.

Luego, sin ninguna razón, comenzaron a reírse.

Las chicas siempre se están riendo. Eso es muy molesto, especialmente cuando uno no sabe de qué se ríen.

-¡Mira! – Dijo Ino, con una vos fingida de entusiasmo -¡Se hecho clara de huevo al pelo!

-No es clara de huevo –Dije – Es _gel._

-¡Ay, que tierno! –Dijo Sakura – Bueno, Naru Naranja, puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. Puedes venir para ayudarnos a cargar los paquetes.

Las chicas son muy extrañas. Cuando Lee y yo vamos al centro comercial nos gusta ir a los almacenes de deportes, o, si tenemos algo de dinero, nos vamos a los juegos electrónicos. Si no tenemos dinero nos vamos a ayudarle a la gente a poner las cosas del mercado en el auto y nos pagan propina. Otras veces nos quedamos por ahí en el estacionamiento, haciendo sonar las alarmas. Es un juego que nos inventamos.

-Te reto a hacer sonar la del Mercedes Rojo.

-Te reto a hacer sonar la del Jaguar de allá.

Ino y Sakura no querían hacer ninguna de estas cosas. Lo único que querían era pasearse por los almacenes mirando ropa y cosas de maquillaje. Cuando acabamos de hacer eso me dijeron que les podía comprar las gaseosas. Cuando terminaron de tomar las gaseosas dijeron:

-Bueno, ya nos vamos – y se levantaron y se fueron.

Yo me fui detrás de ellas y les pregunté:

-¿A dónde van?

-A la casa – dijo Ino – Aunque realmente no es asunto tuyo.

Es muy agresiva. Lee diría que se porta así porque le gusto.

-¿Las acompaño a la parada del bus?

-Si quieres – dijo Sakura.

Cuando llegamos a la parada del bus, dije:

-¿Quieren que las acompañe hasta la casa?

-Si quieres – dijo Sakura.

-¿Para qué quiere acompañarnos hasta la casa? – Pregunto Ino.

-Para evitar que nos secuestren – dijo Sakura.

-Exacto – añadí yo – Hay que tomar precauciones.

Lo digo especialmente por Sakura. No creo que nadie quiera secuestrar a Ino.

Sakura se bajó primero del bus. Yo me baje con ella. Ino sacó la cara por la ventana y gritó:

-¿No te importa que me secuestren a mí?

-Sakura se quedó mirándome y me dijo:

-Bueno ¿Qué respondes a eso?

Le asegure que sí, porque Ino era su amiga.

-¿Te importa lo mismo si la secuestren a ella o me secuestran a mí?

-¡No! – Le dije -¿No leíste el poema que te escribí?

-Sí – dijo ella, y se rió.

-No se supone que sea gracioso – dije – Lo que dije me salió del corazón.

-Es un poema de amor – dijo Sakura –Poesía sensiblera, como la que escribían los de antes.

-¿Quiénes son los de antes? – pregunté.

-Shakespeare y todos esos.

Hace unas semanas vimos un soneto de Shakespeare en clase de literatura. _¿Podría compararos con una tarde de verano? _(Sasuke Uchiha respondió: "Más bien con un bulto de papas" y lo sacaron de la clase.) Yo no me imagine que Sakura hubiera comprendido que era un poema de amor. Yo creí que ella estaba dormida en esa clase.

Es muy halagador que te comparen con Shakespeare.

-Si quieres, te puedo escribir otro poema – le dije a Sakura.

-Claro, me encantaría – contesto ella.

¡Bravo! ¡A Sakura le gusta mi poesía! La semana entrante es el día de San Valentín. Voy a escribirle unos versos para esa fecha.

He estado levantando pesas como loco. Creo que ya me está saliendo algo de musculo.

...

¡Y llegamos al fin del capi!

Esta Ino si que es agreciva... ¿Le gustara Naruto? (Como dice Rock Lee)

¿Cómo será el nuevo poema que escribira el pequeño Naruto?

Bueno amig s, los espero el próximo cap para continuar con esta aventurilla!

Cuidense mucho...

... ¡Ey! COMENTEN POR FAVOOOOOOR! (Adoro sus palabras :D)

Ahora si...

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. La J es de jamona

Hola a todos... Antes que nada, les ofresco una supermegahiper disculpota por mi demora, no pense que sería así, pero el estudio me tiene preocupadisima.

Enserio... ¡Perdon!

Hoy les traigo una continuación, y si no me duermo, tambien otro capitulo (seguidito) jejee

Bueno amigos, aqui va el nuevo capitulo. ¡Disfrutenlo!

...

**La J es de jamona**

_La J es de jamona_

_Como ciertas señoras de mi barrio_

_No me gustaría que mi chica, tan mona_

_Llegará a tener la cintura de ese radio_

Le dije estos versos a Lee y a él le parecieron divertidos. ¡No me atrevería a decírselos a Sakura! No creo que a las chicas les parezca gracioso.

Le pregunte a Lee si alguna vez había tenido pensamientos impuros.

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos impuros? – pregunto.

-Sobre chicas – contesté.

Él lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-¿Cuáles considerarías impuros?

-Sobre senos, por ejemplo.

Entonces Lee reconoció que pensaba mucho en senos.

-¿Tú crees que las chicas piensen en nosotros como nosotros pensamos en ellas?

Me contesto que no tenía la menor idea. Yo tampoco ¡Me encantaría saber!

Le escribí a Sakura un poema para el día de San Valentín.

_Poema para Sakura en el día de San Valentín._

_El amor el ciego_

_Y debes serlo tú también_

_Si no has visto hasta donde llego_

_Para que me quieras bien_

_Te pido, por favor,_

_Que no te vayas a negar_

_Si te digo que tu amor_

_Es lo mejor que puedo desear_

Tengo que escribir mi teléfono en la parte de debajo de la tarjeta. No va a saber quién la envió, pero a lo mejor le dan ganas de llamar para averiguar. Voy a mandarla por entrega inmediata, para que la reciba pronto.

En el sobre escribí: ¡URGENTE! ¡ENTREGAR SIN DEMORA! Lo hice para evitar que el cartero vea el sobre y diga: Ah, otra tarjeta de San Valentín. Esta la reparto más tarde. A veces hacen eso. Bueno, eso es lo que dice papá, pero mamá opina que él es paranoico, o sea que cree que la gente está en contra de él. Yo me siento paranoico cuando Hinata Hyuga me acosa.

Estamos en semana de vacaciones. Estos días parecen interminables y vacíos, sin Sakura. Ni siquiera puedo alzar pesas. Ayer por la noche, cuando estaba haciendo mis ejercicios, ocurrió un desastre. Una de las bolsas con ladrillos se zafó y cayó en el borde del guarda escobas y se llevó un buen pedazo.

Mamá llego corriendo a ver qué había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

Luego apareció mi hermana y soltó una risita antipática.

-Uy, uy, uy. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Charles Atlas en persona.

No me parece justo que entre así no más en mi habitación cuando estoy en calzoncillos. No tiene ninguna decencia.

-¿Y tú qué haces tirando ladrillos por la habitación?

-Estoy practicando- dije.

-¿Practicando qué? – preguntó mamá.

-Para la semana deportiva. Un concurso de lanzamiento de ladrillos.

-¿También tienes un concurso de lanzamiento de varillas de cortina?

-Ah- dije con una risita forzada –Es que ponemos los ladrillos a los extremos y luego los arrojamos.

-Pero no tienes que lanzarlos en la habitación. Tu padre se va a disgustar mucho contigo.

En conclusión, ya no tengo mis pesas ¡Lástima, porque ya estaba sacando musculo! Dos músculos, uno en cada brazo.

He tomado una decisión. Voy a dedicarme esta semana de vacaciones a sacar musculo. El hecho de que ya no pueda alzar pesas no quiere decir que tenga que quedarme sin hacer nada. Voy a hacer 20 flexiones de pecho y nadar 20 piscinas.

También voy a seguir escribiendo _Soy una cucaracha_. Siento una extraña simpatía hacia las cucarachas. Son unas criaturas inofensivas. Incluso agradables si uno las conoce bien, y sin embargo la gente las trata con el odio y desprecio más profundos. Así me trata mi hermana. Se la pasa diciendo que soy un pervertido y luego entra como una tromba a mi habitación cuando estoy en calzoncillos. Esto no está bien: Deberían prohibírselo. Si hay algún pervertido en casa, es precisamente Karin.

Encontré otro dicho: Tengo los ojos en la nuca.

Debo decírsela a Hinata cuando la vea. Para que mire a ver si aparece en su diccionario.

...

Que les puedo decir... ¡Adoro como escribe Naruto!

Yo quiero uno igualito *O*

Enserio, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

y...

¡Comenten por favor!

Leer lo que ustedes opinan me hace muy pero muy felis

Bueno amigos... ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. La K no es de nada

Hola queridos amig s!... Este capitulo es especial... despues de tanto tiempo hay ¡NaruHina!

Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Y por favor no dejen de comentar, se los suplico!

...

** Capítulo 12: La K no es de nada**

_La k no es de nada, pero así empieza calzones_

_Prenda atractiva, por un millón de razones_

Hoy hice 20 lagartijas y nade 20 piscinas. Rock Lee no pudo ir a nada porque iba a visitar a su abuela, pero Shikamaru Nara estaba ahí y fuimos a tomarnos una gaseosa. Le conté a Shikamaru sobre mi poema de calzones. El me pregunto si no tenía uno sobre los besos y le dije que sí.

-Eso si vale la pena. Pero hay que besar a la persona con los labios apropiados – Dijo Shikamaru.

¡Es un experto en labios! Me contó que los había de varias clases: delgados, gruesos, grandes, chiquitos, suaves, duros, labios apretados como una ciruela para y labios que se retuercen como gusanos, labios carnosos y labios partidos, labios tibios y sedosos, labios provocativos.

-Los hay de todas las clases – Dijo Shikamaru.

Yo pensaba en los labios de Sakura ¿Podré besarlos alguna vez?

-En todo caso, muy bueno tu poema. Mejor que las cosas que hacemos en el colegio. No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que vemos. No veo para que estudiamos todo eso.

-Estoy haciendo un poema por cada letra del alfabeto – le dije, y empecé a decirle el de la F, el de la flema- Le pareció divertido. Luego iba a contarle sobre el de la J cuando de repente vi que Hinata Hyuga venía acercándose.

-Hola muchachos ¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ustedes?

-Sí – dijo Shikamaru – Naruto me iba a contar sobre un poema que escribió.

Yo le hice señas con los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, pero no es el más astuto.

-Anda – me dijo – La J es de jamona…

-Suena interesante – dijo Hinata.

-Es una tontería – murmuré.

-Me gustan las tonterías.

-Ahora acabó de decir uno buenísimo – dijo Shikamaru –Dile el que acabaste de decir.

-No – le dije a Shikamaru en tono de súplica – Era grosero.

Hinata se rió con esa carcajada típica de ella y dijo:

-Eso me gusta.

-Si pero era vulgar – dije yo.

-No creo – dijo Shikamaru – Las flemas no son tan vulgares.

-Ay, vamos, dime como era – Insistió Hinata entusiasmada – Quiero oírlo.

Finalmente, me toco decírselo. Le dije el de la F y el de la J.

-Tiene muchos más – intervino Shikamaru – Tiene uno por cada letra del alfabeto.

-Todavía no – explique – Apenas voy en la J.

-Brillante – exclamó Hinata – coplillas subidas de tono.

Yo creo que los cachetes se me pusieron rojos. Por desgracia tiendo a sonrojarme con facilidad.

-Me parece muy buena idea – Dijo Hinata –Creo que hasta podrías publicarlas.

No se me había ocurrido. Había pensado publicar _Soy una cucaracha_, porque es literatura de buena calidad ¡Pero el alfabeto! Le explique con modestia a Hinata que el alfabeto apenas era apenas un pasatiempo.

-Es mucho mejor que la basura que hacemos en el colegio – dijo Shikamaru.

Él quería seguir escuchando, así es que les dije el de la G de granos y la C de caspa. Ambos empezaron a hacer como si se estuvieran limpiando la caspa y estrujando los granos.

-Cuidado, que la nieve esta resbalosa – dijo Shikamaru, sacudiéndose una caspa y estrujando los granos.

-¡Vengan, vengan a la feria de los granos! – dijo Hinata.

Me sorprende que una chica como Hinata se comporte de una manera tan infantil. Se supone que ella es una persona inteligente. Siempre saca las mejores notas. Estoy seguro que a Sakura no le habría parecido gracioso. No creo que a las chicas deba parecérseles divertido.

_Martes_

He decidido escribir todos los días durante esta semana de vacaciones. Va a ser un buen ejercicio.

Esta mañana hice mis lagartijas y fui a la piscina. ¡Hinata estaba ahí otra vez! No hay duda: Me está acosando. Que le vamos hacer: me tocara conformarme.

Subimos a buscar una gaseosa, no porque yo tuviera muchas ganas, sino porque no tenía más alternativa. Además uno no puede ignorar a la gente así no más. Le dije lo de "Los ojos en la nuca" y ella me dijo que iba a buscar en el diccionario. Luego me contó que había escrito un poema para mi colección de coplillas subidas de tono. Me paso una copia y está bastante bueno.

_La S es de sarna_

_Que te puede dar_

_Si estas de malas_

_O en un sucio lugar_

_Si te hurgas la nariz a todas horas_

_Con un lápiz bien grueso_

_El mal aumenta y empeora_

_Y más si llegas hasta el hueso_

_La nariz sarnosa, el cuello sarnoso_

_Igual que tu perro, animal espantoso,_

_Cubierto de costras rojas_

_Que se desprenden si los mojas._

-Puedes usarlo, si quieres – me dijo.

Se veía tan emocionada que no tuve más remedio que decirle que lo iba a pensar, aunque en realidad ya tengo un poema para la S ¡Es un poema que no le puedo decir a Hinata Hyuga! No se lo puedo decir a nadie, porque es demasiado personal.

-Es divertido ¿verdad? – Dijo encantada – Creo que yo también voy a hacer un alfabeto. A lo mejor podemos publicarlos en un solo volumen. _Coplillas Picarescas_ por Naruto Uzumaqui y Hinata Hyuga.

Debo admitir que suena tentador. Me gustaría ver mi nombre en letras de molde.

Hinata me pregunto si mañana iba a la piscina y si le podría enseñar a nadar por debajo del agua. Le dije que no sabía con seguridad si iba a ir. Es muy importante no comprometerse.

_Miércoles_

Finalmente resolví ir a la piscina. Trate de enseñarle a Hinata a nadar por debajo del agua, pero ella no es muy buena para eso. Lo hace mejor escribiendo poemas. Hoy me paso otro poema para nuestro libro de Coplillas.

_H es de hormigas_

_Que te hacen cosquillas_

_Si se te suben a las piernas_

_Pero la historia es más compleja_

_Cuando te llegan hasta la oreja_

_O peor si entran al cerebro_

_Y dejan viendo ceros_

_Te lo digo: puedes morir loco_

_Si se te suben las hormigas al coco_

Cuando me lo entrego se disculpó, primero porque era más bien macabro y, segundo, porque no era muy grosero. Para mañana me prometió uno más ordinario.

También me dijo que había buscado en el diccionario la expresión "tener los ojos en la nuca" pero no la había encontrado.

-Pero ¿Sabes que significa mirar con ojos de cordero degollado?

-No.

-Significa mirar de tal forma que uno parezca pidiendo clemencia.

-¿Cómo así?

-Debe ser algo así – dijo, e hiso una supuesta cara de pedir clemencia.

-O así – e hice otra cara.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a mirarnos con ojos de cordero degollado hasta que empezaron a dolernos los músculos de la cara. No me imagino poniendo ojos de cordero degollado con Sakura ni aunque tuviera que pedirle toneladas de clemencia. Me daría miedo asustarla.

Hoy es el día de San Valentín y mi hermana recibió 3 tarjetas. ¿Quién será tan loco para poner los ojos en Karin? Yo creo que se las mandaron para burlarse, y ella no se ha dado cuenta.

Sakura no me ha llamado. A lo mejor es muy tímida.

_Jueves_

Hinata está escribiendo poemas como loca. Ya hiso el de la B, la C y la D. La B es de bichos y la D es de dientes y la O, mejor no lo digo. Debería darle vergüenza. Dice que la E va ser solo un poquito pasada de color ¡Como si fuera gran cosa! Eso no se hace.

Sakura todavía no ha llamado.

_Viernes_

Todavía no sé nada de Sakura.

Volví a nadar con Hinata ya se hace 5 piscinas. Quiere que le enseñe a nadar de espaldas.

Ha escrito nuevos poemas para las Coplillas Picarescas. Me propuso que les hiciéramos ilustraciones.

-¿Tu sabes dibujar? – le pregunté.

-No, pero tú sí.

Es cierto. Yo soy bastante bueno para el arte. Es una de mis materias favoritas en el colegio. Arte y literatura. En esas 2 sacó mis mejores notas.

Hinata también es buena en literatura, pero las 2 de ella son literatura y música.

-Somos personas creativas- dijo.

Yo nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

Tampoco se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. ¿Cómo así que nos llevamos tan bien? Espero que no esté insinuándome nada. A ella no le he mandado ninguna tarjeta, ni le he escrito poemas de amor.

¿Habrá recibido Hinata tarjetas de San Valentín? Quizás he debido mandarle una. Nada más como un detalle de amabilidad. No quiero que saque conclusiones equivocadas. Hubiera sido bueno para ella, pues no creo que nadie le haya mandado tarjeta.

Ahora no me cabe la duda de que sus calificaciones nunca han estado por debajo de 90.

Hoy le pregunté porque venía a nadar tan seguido. Bueno, yo sé la razón (porque me está acosando), pero quería saber con qué excusa iba a salir.

Obviamente tiene una imaginación desbordada. Dijo que lo hacía para superar su pánico de morir ahogada.

-Por eso se me hace muy importante aprender a nadar.

Quizá sea verdad. A lo mejor si le da mucho miedo ahogarse y quiera aprender a nadar, pero también es cierto que me acosa.

Yo le conté sobre mi miedo a que me salga un tumor cerebral.

La diferencia es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

-También me dan miedo las alturas – añadí.

-Deberías hacer montañismo – me dijo Hinata.

Le contesté que no podía porque me daba terror.

Con Hinata no me importa reconocer esta clase de cosas. Por supuesto que no lo haría con Sakura. Eso sería terrible para mi imagen.

-Yo entiendo la fobia a las altura – dijo Hinata – Algunas personas se ponen todas nerviosas no más con subirse a una silla. Pero ¿Por qué te da miedo que te salga un tumor en el cerebro?

Es porque una vez leí un artículo sobre una persona que tenía un tumor de esos ¿Y a ti porque te da miedo ahogarte?

Hinata me contó que había leído un libro sobre un accidente aéreo. El avión había caído al agua y todos los pasajeros se ahogaron, salvo uno que sabía nadar muy bien.

-Yo leí una vez un libro – dije yo –Sobre un accidente aéreo. Solo que este avión cayó en los Andes y los sobrevivientes terminaron comiéndose a los que estaban muertos ¡Qué asco! ¿No te parece?

-Pues no, porque iban a morir de hambre – dijo Hinata.

-Sí, pero ¿comer gente?

- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Hinata – Nosotros comemos animales. Matamos animales, eso sí es un asco.

-¡Pero qué tal si fuera tu abuelita!

-¿Por qué la gente siempre dice lo que la abuelita? –Pregunto Hinata.

-Ah, no sabía – dije yo - ¿Siempre lo dicen?

-Sí, siempre – contestó.

-Bueno, está bien – dije yo – Entonces supongamos que son tu papá y tu mamá.

Hinata reconoció que eso era diferente.

-Entiendo que prefieras morir de hambre antes que comerte a tus padres – dijo Hinata – pero si te los comieras… bueno, yo no le veo nada de malo. Quiero decir, ya están muertos. A lo mejor ellos habrían estado de acuerdo con que te lo s comieras, si fuera la única manera de sobrevivir. Me parece mejor que ir a matar un animal. Eso sí me parece un asco.

-¿Eres vegetariana? – le pregunté.

-Por supuesto – me respondió – Es la única opción civilizada.

Después de eso tuvimos una conversación larga y muy interesante. Algún día, en el futuro, voy a dejar de comer carne. Porque es verdad que yo no podría ir y degollar una vaca, que es lo que Hinata me reto a hacer.

-Si no lo puedes hacer, estas actuando de manera hipócrita.

Hinata es una persona interesante. Sin embargo, no me parece que sus labios sean tan provocativos como los de Sakura. Creo que los labios de Hinata no son _nada _provocativos.

...

Y hasta aqui por hoy.

Una ves mas lamento la demora!

ya no demoraré más jejeje

¿Sakura respondera el poema de Naruto?

¿Los sentimientos de Naruto cambiaran?

¿Lograran Naruto y Hinata publicar sus coplillas picarescas?

jejeje

Los veo el próximo capitulo!

¡Hasta pronto!


	13. La L viene de labios

¡Hola de nuevo amigos! He estando muy felis estos días, dejenme decirles que sus comentarios me re-encantan ¡Todos apoyamos el NaruHina! (y creo que la mayoria aprueba la muerte de Sakura). ¿Estan listos para un nuevo capítulo? Yo si y es el siguiente...

...

**La L viene de labios**

_La L viene de labios_

_Suaves y carnosos_

_Besar los labios de Sakura_

_Sería muy sabroso_

Hablando de labios, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que esta semana solo he escrito un poema. ¡Tengo que hacer dos! Esa fue la meta que me propuse.

Estaba a punto de irme a la piscina (hoy es sábado) cuando mi hermana gritó:

-¡Te llama al teléfono una de tus chicas!

¡Era ella! ¡Era ella! ¡Era Sakura!

-Oye, Naru Naranja – me dijo –Uno no escribe el número del teléfono en una tarjeta de San Valentín.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – le pregunté.

-No soy tonta –me contestó.

-¿Te mandaron muchas tarjetas?

-No te lo voy a decir.

De seguro le mandaron varias. ¡Pero sabía cuál era la mía!

-Solo te llamé para decirte – me dijo – Que si quieres podemos encontrarnos en el centro comercial y me puedes comprar una gaseosa.

¡Que emoción! ¡Estoy que no quepo en la ropa de la dicha! No podía creer que ella me estuviera invitando a salir.

Rápidamente, me fui a guardar las cosas de la piscina y le robé a mi hermana otro poco de su espuma limpiadora. Luego me fui como un rayo al centro comercial. Mientras esperaba a Sakura empecé a pensar en los temas sobre los que podríamos hablar, para no quedar como un tonto u no tener nada que decirle. Sin embargo, cuando llegó parecía que se me hubieran comido la lengua los ratones.

¡Hey, a propósito: esa es otra figura retórica!

A me comieron la lengua los ratones.

Cuando fuimos a comprar las gaseosa todavía no se me ocurría que decirle. No tenía la menor idea sobre qué hablarle. Ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Porque me daba miedo que mi lengua se soltara a hablar sola y le preguntara a Sakura algo como: "¿Cuál es tu tamaño de copa?"

He oído decir que esas cosas pasan. Es como cuando uno oye a la gente que va por la calle gritando groserías. Se llama síndrome de Tourette. Es una enfermedad que consiste en que la persona no puede para de decir groserías. De hecho, creo que mi hermana la padece, porque se la pasa diciendo palabras como pervertido y otras que fácilmente podrían llevarla a la cárcel. Me preocupa que la enfermedad sea hereditaria, porque eso significaría que a mí me podría dar en cualquier momento.

-Estas muy callado- me dijo Sakura.

-Ah, es que soy un hombre reconcentrado – respondí.

-¿Ah sí? – Comenzó Sakura, y luego preguntó - ¿Has vuelto a escribir poemas?

Sentí tanto alivio de haber encontrado un tema para hablar que le solté lo de la "F viene de flema" son darme cuenta cómo.

Sakura chilló.

-No seas ordinario, Naru Naranja.

Yo sabía que no le iba a parecer gracioso. No he debido contarle. No sé porque lo hice. Debe ser que me esta comenzando el síndrome de Tourette.

-¿No se te ocurre un tema menos vulgar? –dijo.

-Te puedo contar sobre un libro que leí – le contesté.

-¿Qué libro?

-Es la historia de un accidente aéreo.

-¿Y qué pasaba?

-Que algunas personas se morían y otras sobrevivían. Las personas que quedaron vivas se tuvieron que comer a las otras.

-¿Se las comieron? ¡Qué horror! – chillo Sakura.

-Estaban a punto de morir de hambre – explique.

-¡Pero eso no es excusa! Comer carne humana, ¡agghh!

-Nosotros comemos animales –dije.

-Sí, pero eso es diferente – dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté.

-Porque sí. No seas estúpido.

No nos quedó mucho tema para hablar después de eso, así es que la acompañe hasta si casa- Sin embargo, no todo fue perdido porque casi logro besarla. Le rocé la mejilla con mis labios. Creo que si hubiera sido más decidido ella me habría dejado besarla en la boda. Me dijo que me largara, pero no me golpeo ni nada. Yo creo que le gusto. Allá en el fondo.

Me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo un poema sobre la mejilla de Sakura.

_Poema a la mejilla de Sakura_

_Tus mejillas redondeadas_

_Como pompas de jabón_

_Son mucho más que una tentación:_

_Son toda una monada_

_Los hoyuelos, dan ganas de apretarlos_

_Dibujados en tu suave piel de seda_

_No como otros, que no quieres ni rosarlos_

_Pero los tuyos, los busco cuando pueda_

_¡Oh Sakura! Que mejillas más hermosas tienes_

_Si supieras lo que siento cuando vienes_

No sé si entregárselo o no. Cuando llegué a casa, Karin me dijo que mi otra novia había telefoneado.

-¿Cuántas tienes, pervertido? ¿Todo un harem?

-Ella no es mi novia – le dije – Es una colega de la biblioteca.

-Parecía tu novia – dijo Karin –Te llamó desde la piscina. Al parecer creía que tú te ibas a encontrar allá con ella.

Yo jamás dije que me iba a encontrar con ella. Puede que haya pensado que yo dije eso, pero no fue así. Lo único que dije fue: "Nos vemos". Nos vemos puede significar cualquier cosa. Puede significar nos vemos mañana, o nos vemos la semana entrante, o nos vemos algún día. La gente no se debe tomar las cosas tan apecho.

No sé si deba llamarla. Ah, pero no me dejó el número. Supongo que podría buscar en el directorio, pero debe haber montones de gente con el mismo apellido de ella ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál es?

Ha decido dejarme el teléfono si quería que yo la llamara.

Mañana coy a hacer unos cuantos dibujos para ilustrar mis poemas. Los voy a llevar para mostrárselos a Hinata: S e va a poner contenta con eso.

Hoy mamá dijo que no sé quién era más raro que un perro con dos colas.

...

No se ustedes, pero AMO los versos de Naruto... quiero uno igualito, igualito para mí... Pero ya no los hacen así :'(

Amigos por favor no se olviden de comentar... cada comentario suyo es invaluable jejeje ¡Comenten!

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo... por lo pronto...

¡Sayo!


	14. La M es de muelas

¡Muy buen día queridos amigos! ¿Qué paso en los reviews? ¿Acaso haremos un linchamiento en conjunto a la pelirrosa? Amigos, sus comentarios me dieron mucha gracia, me alegra ver esos animos a flor de piel en mis queridos lectores (Si que saben odiar a la pelirrosa XD).

Esta mañanita les traigo un nuevo episodio, es pequeño pero espero que sea de su agradado!

...

**Capitulo 14: La M es de muelas**

_La M es de muelas_

_Tan cariadas que te inflan los carrillos_

_Y aunque hagas todo para que no duela_

_Parece que te cortaran con cuchillo_

El lunes le recité este poema a Hinata en la biblioteca, a la hora del almuerzo, pero lo primero que hice fue a pedirle disculpas por no haber ido el sábado a la piscina.

-No sabias que me estabas esperando –Le dije –Y no te podía llamar porque no me dejaste tu número. Si lo hubiera tenido.

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo Hinata –Entiendo perfectamente.

No sé qué quiso decir con esa respuesta. ¿Acaso quiso decir que comprendía que yo no tuviera su número telefónico? ¿O tal vez quiso decir que comprendía que algunas chicas arrebatan nuestras hormonas y otras simplemente nos gustan para tener conversaciones intelectuales?

Sentí un poco de pesar por ella. Me la imaginé esperándome en la piscina durante largos minutos, sin que yo apareciera por ninguna parte. No fue mi culpa, pero no me gustaba verla tan abatida.

También pensé que quizá había sido innecesariamente brusco con ella. No me costaba nada buscar su apellido en el directorio: finalmente no creo que haya tantos Hyuga. Entonces, para levantarle un poco el ánimo, le mostré los dibujos que hice para ilustrar nuestro libro y le dije que también iba a hacer algunos para los poemas de ella. Luego le mostré lo que había escrito para la M. Al parecer le gusto. Me dijo que había escrito otro.

-Ese también para nuestro libro de coplillas.

_La E viene de elástico, para sostener los calzones_

_Si se suelta ¡Dios me valga!_

_Sin importar de qué manera te los pones_

_Te quedaran al aire las nalgas_

-¡Oye! –Exclamé -¡Es muy bueno!

No lo dije solo por decir. ¡De verdad me había gustado! Sin embargo, me parece que ella no me creyó. Puso otra vez cara de desilusión y dijo:

-Es puro ripio.

-No, es divertido.

-¿De verdad te parece bueno? – Me preguntó.

-Está súper –dije – Quedará muy bien en el libro.

-Mmm… creo que el segundo verso no esta tan malo.

Hinata es demasiado crítica con su propio trabajo.

Hoy es viernes, y de camino a casa me encontré con Sakura en la parada de bus.

-¿Dónde está Ino? –le pregunte.

-¿Qué te importa? –me contesto –Donde el dentista.

Después de ese breve intercambio, el silencio cayó sobre nosotros como un manto pesado. Luego, tuve un acceso de mi síndrome de Tourette. De buenas a primeras me vi a mi mismo diciéndole a Sakura el poema de la M, que obviamente a ella no le pareció nada gracioso.

Traté de explicarle mejor, pero no hubo manera.

-Te encantan las vulgaridades.

-No –le dije –No son vulgaridades. Es una tradición muy conocida: se llaman "Coplillas Picarescas".

Esa idea se la copie a Hinata y luego le añadí:

-Es como esas postales que uno consigue a veces en la playa, de señoras gordas en traje de baño. No son vulgares.

-Claro que si –replico Sakura –Son muy desagradables.

-Bueno, en todo caso, muchos escritores lo hacen.

-¿Hacen qué? –Pregunto Sakura.

-Escriben coplillas picarescas. No tiene nada de malo.

Por alguna razón que no entiendo, le dije a Sakura el poema del elástico. Creo que mi Síndrome de Tourette se está desarrollando bastante rápido.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ordinario? –Me dijo Sakura –Tienes una mente retorcida.

Me apresuré a explicarle que ese poema no era mío.

-Lo escribió Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Ah! –dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

No sé qué tiene en contra de Hinata. A lo mejor le tiene envidia porque es inteligente. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente no siempre le caen bien las personas inteligentes. ¡Pero Hinata no lo puede evitar! Está en sus genes.

Le pregunte a Sakura si le gustaría que nos encontráramos mañana por la mañana en el centro comercial.

-Te puedo comprar una gaseosa –le ofrecí.

-Mmm –dijo Sakura arrugando la nariz. Me mata cuando hace eso.

-Te puedo invitar a comer algo –seguí diciendo.

-Déjame pensarlo.

-¿Cuánto vas a pensarlo?

-No sé. Hasta cuando me decida. Pero no quiero quedarme esperando junto al reloj otra vez.

¡Yo nunca la he dejado esperando! La primera vez no me estaba esperando a mí sino a Ino.

-También nos podemos encontrar en la biblioteca –le dije.

-¿En la biblioteca? ¿Y que hay ahí?

-Pues… libros – dije –Y hay un lugar para comer.

-En el centro comercial hay montones de lugares para comer ¿Para qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Le Explique que quería ir a ver si tenían libros del escritor que iba a ir al colegio a hablarnos: Jiraya.

-¿Te los vas a leer? –pregunto Sakura.

-No sé, pensé que a lo mejor era buena idea, aprovechando que va a ir.

Sakura inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo:

-Yo quede hasta el cogote con uno solo.

Se refería al libro que habíamos leído en clase de literatura, con el profesor Kakashi. A mí, en cambio, me pareció interesante, pero no quise seguir con esa conversación para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Entonces ¿Vas a ir? – le pregunte a Sakura.

-Ya te dije que lo iba a pensar – me contesto.

-Llámame ¿Vale?

Sakura anotó mi teléfono. Quizá me llame mañana.

...

Y hasta aqui por hoy... ¿Qué tal? Hinata ya esta ganandose el aprecio del Naru Naranja ¿No les parece?

Mientras tanto con la pelirrosa... ya son varios los enlistados para su linchamiento XD!

Nuevamente les agradesco sus comentarios... ¡LOS AMO! y no es exageración, ustedes son maravillosos!

Bueno... me voy despidiendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap...

¡No se olviden de comentar!

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. La N viene de nudista

Hola amigos... Sus comentarios son grandiosísimos queridos amigos, me sacan muchas sonrisas ¡Realmente! Pero ha pasado un hecho desafortunado y para librarme de problemas y de denuncias de "plagio" Les recalco que esta historia "Me dicen Naru Naranja" no es mía, es una sencilla adaptacion del libro "Me dicen Sara Tomate" de Jean Ure (Ya algunos de ustedes lo saben y se han spoileado el fic) Les digo todo esto porque acabo de tener problemas en otra página donde tambien publico este fic. Aunque en esta no pasó de reclamos y acusaciones de dos personas que aunque no las conosco, causaron muchos tristesa, ya que mi emoción al publicar cada capítulo es muy grande y con esto, siento un golpe muy duro... En fin queridos amigos, ese era el aviso que queria dar... Espero no haberles bajado el animo!

Naruto llega hoy para sacarles más sonrisas y en especial con este capitulo que me gusta mucho... Y sabran por que!

...

**Capítulo 15: La N viene de nudista**

_La N viene de nudista_

_¡Me imagino a Sakura en esas playas!_

_Igual que en las revistas_

_Nadando como una mantarraya_

Espere todo lo que pude, pero Sakura nunca llamó. Entonces decidí ir a esperarla a la biblioteca. A lo mejor olvidó que habíamos quedado en que ella me llamaba.

Espere casi una hora, pero cuando dieron las once en el reloj del centro comercial, comprendí que ya no vendría.

Lo que yo me imagino es que Sakura no quiso estar a solas conmigo, pensando que tal vez yo iba a intentar besarla otra vez. Creo que el sábado pasado se me fue la mano: estuve muy osado. No he debido hacer lo que hice. Sin embargo, esta vez sí le había llevado mi "Poema a la mejilla de Sakura" y me habría gustado entregárselo. Yo sé que a ella le gusta mi poesía: mi _verdadera_ poesía. No las coplas ordinarias. ¡Eso demuestra que tiene buen gusto!

Cuando fui a la sección de literatura juvenil a buscar los libros de Jiraya, me encontré a Hinata. Ella también estaba buscando libros de él. Solo tenían dos, así que tomamos uno cada uno. Hinata me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo, porque nunca antes había conocido a un escritor de verdad. Yo tampoco.

-A lo mejor nos puede ayudar a que nos publiquen nuestro libro –dijo Hinata.

Me conto que estaba escribiendo más coplillas picarescas, pero que todavía no las había terminado.

-¿Por dónde vas tú? – me pregunto.

Le conté que iba por la N y ella inmediatamente quiso saber cómo eran mis versos de la N.

-Emm… no estoy muy seguro –le dije -¡No le podía contar sobre la playa nudista con Sakura!

-Yo pensé en nudista – dijo ella.

-Sí, nudista estaría bien.

-No es la misma tuya ¿verdad? –Preguntó Hinata –No quiero que tengamos dos iguales.

-No, no te preocupes –la tranquilice.

-¿Cuál es tu palabra?

-Nalgas – le dije para salir del paso.

-Ah…

De repente caí en la cuenta: si publicamos nuestro libro, tendría que revisar todos mis poemas y quitar las referencias a Sakura. Tendría que pensar en un nombre ficticio.

Hinata me preguntó si iba ir al centro comercial.

-Si, tal vez –le dije. No se me ocurrió otra respuesta.

-¿Qué haces por lo general, cuando vas a centro comercial? –Preguntó -¿Solo miras almacenes?

-En realidad solo voy al almacén deportivo – dije.

-Entonces ¿qué haces?

-Bueno, pues…

Le conté lo del juego de ir al estacionamiento y hacer disparar las alarmas de los autos.

-Es un juego que nos inventamos.

-¿Qué "nos" inventamos? ¿Quiénes?

-Rock Lee y yo.

-¿Y no les da miedo que los agarren?

-Sí, pero eso hace parte de la diversión.

-A mí me daría miedo – dijo Hinata y luego añadió - ¡Tengo una idea! Es un juego que me acabo de inventar ¿Quieres saber qué es?

El juego de Hinata consistía en acercársele a alguien y hacerle una pregunta, con acento extranjero, sin reírse. Si uno se reía, perdía un punto.

-El que más puntos pierda tiene que comprarle una gaseosa al otro ¿Jugamos?

¿Qué más daba? De todas formas, no tenía nada distinto que hacer.

-Tu primero –dijo Hinata.

-¿Y yo porque? –Dije.

-Porque yo digo –respondió Hinata. A veces se pone muy mandona –Te reto a que te le acerques a alguien y le preguntes, con acento francés, donde queda el baño.

Eso me daba más miedo que hacer disparar las alarmas de los autos.

-A ver, andando –dijo Hinata.

Reuní ánimos y me le acerque a un tipo con cara de nerd y le dije:

-Excuseme, señorg ¿Dónde quedagan los baños?

-Los baños paga hombgues –añadió Hinata.

No sé si lo hiso para ayudarme o para hacerme reír ¡Yo, en todo caso, no me reí!

No siquiera me reí cuando el tipo dijo que no me podía ayudar porque era extranjero. ¡Hinata si se rió! Le dije que había perdido un punto, pero ella dijo que no se valía cuando el que se reía era el otro. Tenía que ser la persona que hacía la pregunta. A mí me pareció que eso era trampa, pero Hinata dijo que como ella se había inventado el juego, era ella la que imponía las reglas.

-Está bien – le dije – Entonces te reto a que le preguntes a alguien donde hay un almacén de telas ¡Con acento japonés!

-¡Listo! –Dijo Hinata –Un armacén de teras.

Uno nunca se imaginaria que Hinata es del tipo de personas que les gustan esos juegos. Uno diría que ella es seria y solemne, pero al conocerla mejor uno se da cuenta que es graciosa.

Recorrimos el centro comercial preguntándole a la gente toda clase de cosas con diferentes acentos extranjeros. Cuando ya no se nos ocurrió ningún otro acento empezamos a hablar como campesinos. Al final ya me estaba dando hambre, así es que rete a Hinata a que comprara paletas haciendo el acento más raro que pudiera.

Hinata se fue dando saltitos hasta la ventanilla donde vendían las paletas y empezó:

-Pue fabé, una pagleta de fiesa paa mú y una de bibón paa ég.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue totalmente inesperado. Por la ventanilla de las paletas salió una cabeza como un resorte y una chica exclamó:

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¿Estás borracha?

Era una chica del colegio, de las del último año. Por fortuna no me reconoció a mí, pero a Hinata sí porque (según me contó después) vivían en la misma calle.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho y dijo: "Agh", y luego se me vino encima, muerta de risa. Tuve que abrasarla para que no se cayera al suelo. Definitivamente creo que no alcanza a ser talla A. En todo caso, se sentía agradable ¡Me habría gustado, eso sí, que fuera Sakura!

Cuando nos estábamos comiendo nuestras paletas, apareció de repente Sakura (las paletas las compro Hinata con su tono de vos normal pues había perdido muchísimos más puntos que yo. Ella se ríe mucho, En eso es como todas las demás chicas).

Sakura estaba con Ino- Estaban cogidas del brazo, como siempre.

-No tardaste mucho tiempo en encontrar a otra persona ¿Verdad? –dijo Sakura.

-Típico de los chicos –dijo Ino en tono de desprecio, y ambas dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Yo estaba mortificado (me parece que esa es la palabra correcta). Sentí que Sakura nunca me perdonaría. Sin embargo, después de eso tuve tiempo para reflexionar y pienso que quizás fue bueno que ella me viera con otra chica, aunque solo fuera Hinata ¡Eso le hará sentir miedo de perderme!

Ya está decidido: le voy a entregar el poema. _Poema a la mejilla de Sakura._ La cuestión es encontrar el momento adecuado.

Cuando Ino y Sakura se fueron, Hinata me pregunto:

-¿Te gusta?

¿Qué si me gusta Sakura? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me enloquece! ¡Me trastorna!

-A todos los chicos les gusta –dijo Hinata.

Sonaba realmente nostálgica. Me dio un poco de pesar por ella, como el otro día, pues nos habíamos divertido mucho con lo de los acentos y todo eso. Tal vez debería escribirle un poema. Algo inteligente. Algo que a ella le gustara.

Antes de despedirnos me dijo:

-¿Cómo te parece la expresión "tiene más orejas que una convención de músicos"?

Una nueva figura retórica me parece.

...

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Ustedes creen que Naruto ya esta sintiendo alguito por Hina-chan?

y Sakura... ¿Realmente estará celosa?

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui por hoy, no sin antes volver a recalcar que este fic NO ES MIO :p

Lo siento... pero estoy triste! T_T

Bueno, bueno... Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

¡No se olviden de comentar!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. La O viene de osadía

Amigos... Como decirles... ¡LOS AMO! Muchas gracias por sus palabras, honestamente me sentía muy mal pero ahora Soy feliz ñam ñam!

¡Y como estoy tan pero tan feliz esta madrugada les traigo 2 caps seguiditos!

Espero que disfruten de la lectura, aqui vamos!

...

**Capítulo 16: La O viene de osadía**

_La O viene de osadía_

_Como decir cosas atrevidas_

_Son palabras y versos que me gusta componer_

_Si mis coplillas picarescas pudiera leer_

_Un día que viniera a espiar_

_¡Que osadía la tuya! Diría mi mamá_

_Mis poemas le parecerían una barbaridad_

Mamá no me espía, y nunca va a leer mis coplillas picarescas. Creo que se desmayaría si viera alguna de las cosas que he escrito. Por eso guardo este libro bajo llave. Me pregunto dónde guardará Hinata el de ella.

Cuando lo publique, las cosas van a ser diferentes, porque ya seré escritor. A nadie le preocupa si los escritores usan un lenguaje atrevido o si tienen pensamientos extraños.

Esta mañana fue el escritor Jiraya a hablarnos al colegio. Cuando entre al salón, me sorprendió verlo en un banquito. Es bastante viejo y achacoso. Tenía puesta una chaqueta raída y unos jeans desteñidos, con las rodillas sopladas y las botas todas deshilachadas.

Yo me imaginaba que un escritor debía ser rico y elegante, pero no me parece que Jiraya sea muy rico, pues dijo que había tenido que venirse en tren porque se le había averiado el auto. Con su vos triste y sepulcral dijo:

-No es un medio de transporte muy confiable… es una antigüedad, como yo.

Jiraya es una persona bastante lúgubre. Comenzó preguntándonos, en tono de vos no muy entusiasta, a cuantos de nosotros nos gustaba la lectura. Yo levanté la mano de inmediato y Hinata también. Rock Lee levanto el brazo como a media asta. Otras tres chicas levantaron la mano, pero creo que lo hicieron para ganar puntos con los profesores, porque yo nunca las he visto en la biblioteca.

Luego, Jiraya preguntó que a quien "no" le gustaba leer. No me pareció muy astuto de su parte. Se produjo un largo silencio y hubo muchas miradas de soslayo hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados los profesores.

-No tengan miedo de decir la verdad –dijo el escritor –Me parece que ya están abolidos los castigos físicos.

Hinata y yo nos reímos. Los profesores también. Unas dos o tres personas soltaron unas risitas nerviosas, pero creo que la mayoría no entendió el chiste.

-Sean honestos –dijo este pobre escritor imprudente ¡Que loco! Realmente se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo -¿A cuántos de ustedes sencillamente no les gusta leer?

¡Caray! No se podían contar las manos. Sasuke levanto ambas manos, Shikamaru gritó que no le gustaba leer.

-¡Odio la lectura! –Dijo -¡Odio la lectura!

El pobre Jiraya se veía bastante sorprendido.

-¡Bueno! –dijo. Se quitó los anteojos y se agarró con dos dedos el puente de la naris.

Todos los profesores miraban con cara de circunstancia. Sus ojos parecían rayos laser, listos para identificar a los chicos que hacían alboroto.

-¡Bueno, quien me manda! –dijo Jiraya.

Sasuke dijo con su vos ronca de neandertal que estaba de acuerdo. El profesor Kakashi lo señalo con su dedo amenazador.

Jiraya nos dijo que afortunadamente él era una persona que esperaba poco de la vida.

-Por naturaleza, no soy propiamente lo que llamaríamos optimista –dijo –He recibido unos cuantos bofetones de la fortuna. Mi lema es _"nil esperandum"_

Hinata, yo y algunos profesores nos volvimos a reír. Era obvio que el pobre hombre estaba haciendo un chiste, así es que me reí por cortesía (Hinata me explico después: nil desperandum: nunca desesperar. Nil esperandum: nunca esperar ¡Esa chica sabe de todo!)

En todo caso, Jiraya se puso a contarnos como había escrito el libro que nos habían puesto a leer en clase de literatura. Debo confesar que no es el conferencista más motivador de la tierra, porque habla entre dientes y se come las palabras. Además, a cada rato se detiene a limpiarse la frente y a tomar agua. Claro que tampoco es que sea aburrido. O sea, si uno se toma la molestia de prestarle atención, puede ver que dice cosas interesantes. Lo malo es que nadie le prestaba atención. Solo Hinata y yo.

Sasuke comenzó a formar una pelea y lo tuvieron que sacar. Shikamaru se quedó dormido. Algunas chicas se reían por lo bajo. Me dio mucha lastima por el señor Jiraya. A lo mejor creyó que se estaban burlando de él y se preguntaría si tendría un moco en la nariz o si tendría rotos los zapatos. O algo por el estilo. Yo me habría sentido así, si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Al final, Jiraya quiso saber si alguien tenía preguntas.

-Yo quisiera saber cómo se publica un libro –pregunto Hinata.

-Con mucha dificultad, mi estimada señorita, con mucha dificultad –respondió él.

Dijo que se necesitaba tener una buena coraza y no echarse a llorar cada vez que un editor te rechazara un libro.

-Maldice, maldice todo lo que quieras, pero luego levántate y sigue adelante.

Rock Lee me susurró.

-Le voy a preguntar algo.

Quería saber cuánto dinero ganaba un escritor. Cuando hiso la pregunta, vi al profesor Kakashi mirando hacia el cielo y supe que le iba a decir algo Lee después.

-Esas cosas son importantes –dijo Lee.

En todo caso, el señor Jiraya nos contó que los escritores no ganan suficiente dinero para vivir de lo que escriben.

-Es un oficio muy mal pagado. Si quieren ser escritores, aténganse a las consecuencias ¿Más preguntas?

Jiraya nos miró por encima de sus anteojos y en la sala se produjo un silencio terrible. Algunas personas empezaron a mirar el reloj. Yo no quería que sintiera que su visita no valía la pena, así es que levanté la mano y dije:

-Yo estoy escribiendo una novela.

Mucha gente gruño en señal de disgusto, pero yo se que al señor Jiraya le gusto, porque me dijo:

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata? Apuesto a que es una historia de suspenso.

-Bueno, en realidad es sobre la vida interior de una cucaracha –le dije –Puedo contarle como empieza, si quiere: "Soy una cucaracha. Vivo en lugares oscuros, rehuyendo la luz. Soy una criatura humilde, vilipendiada por todos".

Vilipendiar es una buena palabra. Espero que el profesor Kakashi estuviera escuchando. Él siempre está diciendo que debemos ampliar nuestro vocabulario.

Le conté al señor Jiraya toda la historia de "Cucaracha". Bueno, casi toda. Ya casi iba llegando a la parte en que aparecen los exterminadores con sus armas letales, cuando el profesor Kakashi me interrumpió.

-La historia es fascinante, Naruto, pero creo que ya es hora de despedirnos.

Es una lástima que me haya interrumpido, porque lo que sigue si es realmente emocionante.

El señor Jiraya me agradeció con mucha profusión. Dijo que le gustaría mucho leer mi libro cuando estuviera terminado.

¡Ya casi lo termino! Esta noche le doy las últimas puntadas y le mando una copia.

Cuando empecé a relatar mi historia de la cucaracha, Sakura se dio la vuelta en su silla y me miraba con incredulidad. Eso me pareció muy estimulante. Al mediodía, en el comedor, logre darme mañas para quedar detrás de ella en la fila.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo –El señor Cucaracha en persona.

Le dije que tenía algo para ella.

-¿Y ahora qué es? –me dijo.

Le pase el sobre sellado donde había metido el poema y le dije en vos baja.

-Léelo cuando estés a solas.

-¿Nada más? –gritó Sakura.

¡Creo que la deje muy impresionada!

...

WOW

La mayoria de ese salon de clase son unos flojos ¡Leer es hermoso!

¡Hasta Rock Lee lee!

No olviden comentar (Necesito de sus comentarios :P)

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	17. La P viene de patética

E inmediatamente el próximo cap!

...

Capítulo 17: La P viene de patética

_La P viene de patética_

_Como las caras llenas de granos_

_Horribles si los estrujas con las manos_

_Un grano en las posaderas es una tortura_

_Pero en la nariz la cosa es menos dura_

_Los granos también pueden ser divertidos_

_Cuando los estallas haciendo un sonido_

_Para sacártelos, he aquí las instrucciones:_

_Los estrujas, los aprietas, los compones_

_Luego presionas un poco y brinca la cabeza_

_O vuela lejos si haces demasiada fuerza_

_En cualquier caso, deshacerse de la putrefacción_

_Produce una enorme y total satisfacción_

He llegado a la conclusión de que la única satisfacción a la que puedo aspirar es estrujarme los granos. Mi vida es un desastre. Le pregunte a Sakura si quería que nos encontráramos este sábado, en cualquier lugar que ella escogiera.

-Piérdete, Naranja. No te quiero cerca de mí. No me contamines el aire.

Me dijo que ya la tenía harta, persiguiéndola a todas horas. Me dijo que yo era un imbécil engreído, con "esa carreta estúpida y monótona sobre cucarachas" y que si creía que era poético decir que dan ganas de apretar los hoyuelos de alguien, debía estar totalmente chalado.

-Mira ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos? –Me dijo -¿Por qué no abres un hueco en la tierra y te quedas ahí?

Luego dio media vuelta, indignada y me dijo por encima del hombro.

-¡Cucaracha!

No entiendo porque se puso así. ¿Qué tiene de malo apretar unos hoyuelos? Supuse que ella entendería que se trataba de un cumplido.

Además ¿Por qué me llamó engreído? ¿Solo porque le dije a Jiraya que estoy escribiendo "Soy una cucaracha"? No entiendo nada.

Obviamente me falta mucho trecho por recorrer para desentrañar el misterio del seco opuesto. Lo que sí sé es que el camino del amor verdadero siempre está lleno de obstáculos, así es que no debo desesperarme.

O a lo mejor todo esto significa que le fascino a Sakura y que la tengo loca, pero le da miedo comprometerse. Debo tenerle paciencia.

Entre tanto, voy a continuar con mis intereses intelectuales. Por ejemplo, ya acabe "Soy una cucaracha". Las últimas palabras del libro son las mismas que las del principio.

Soy una cucaracha. Vivo en lugares oscuros, rehuyendo la luz. Soy una criatura humilde, vilipendiada por todos.

Lo hice deliberadamente, para que el lector sienta que se cierra un ciclo. (Creo que debería decir el lector o la lectora, para que Hinata no diga que estoy siendo machista).

¡Eso sería genial! ¡Un libro circular! Le envié una copia a Jiraya (Hinata y yo le pedimos su dirección) y se la mande junto con la carta que decía:

_Estimado señor Jiraya:_

_Disfrute mucho su visita a nuestro colegio esta semana, y siento que aprendí mucho con ella._

_Las cosas que aprendí principalmente son: a) que un escritor no debe ponerse a llorar si un editor no quiere publicarle un libro; b) que los escritores no ganan mucho dinero; c) el que quiera ser escritor debe atenerse a las consecuencias._

_He pensado mucho en este último punto, pero me parece que en esta vida debemos estar preparados para corres riesgos y he decidido que quiero ser escritor._

_Le estoy enviando una copia de mi libro Soy una cucaracha, sobre el cual le hable. Le agradecería enormemente si lo leyera y me diera su opinión. Si le parece bueno ¿Por favor podría darme el nombre de algunos editores?_

_Esperando una respuesta, lo saludo cordialmente._

_(Firmado) Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S. Sé que usted debe estar muy ocupado escribiendo sus propios libros, pero quiero decirle que su charla me inspiro tremendamente._

Este último pedazo no era estrictamente cierto, pero lo puse porque me pareció importante darle todo el ánimo que pudiera. Fue muy valiente de su parte ponerse a hablar sobre libros ante un público como Sasuke Uchiha, aunque supongo que no tenía más alternativa, pues a lo mejor necesitaba el dinero para poder reparar el auto. Antes de irse lo escuche preguntándole al profesor Kakashi con todo de preocupación, si ya estaba listo el cheque. Espero que sí. Creo que se lo merece.

Hinata me dijo que también le había escrito al señor Jiraya ¡Y también le envió un libro!

-Es sobre la gran muralla chica en el siglo V –me dijo –Hasta ahora he escrito cincuenta páginas. Creo que me van a salir más de quinientas en total.

Me dejo boquiabierto ¡Soy una cucaracha solo cuenta con cuarenta y seis! Le dije eso a Hinata y ella me dijo –Si, es una novela corta.

A mí no me pareció corta mientras la estaba escribiendo. ¡Espero que no sea demasiado corta!

Además de terminar Soy una cucaracha y escribirle a Jiraya, empecé a escribirle un poema a Hinata.

_Hinata, mi colega estudiosa, tu mente es maravillosa._

Ahí voy, tengo que agregarle versos a medida que se me ocurran nuevas ideas. Estoy esperando que me llegue la inspiración.

Tengo otra figura retórica: Estoy en la luna.

...

¿Y qué tal?

Yo a esa edad ni escribía XD Y estos niños bordean las 50 hojas...

¡Y Naruto ya comenso a escribirle algo a Hina-chan!

Les daré un adelanto... ¡El poema que le escriba será muy muy lindo!

Amigos, espero como siempre sus tan agradables y lindos comentarios.

¡Los necesito!

Ahora si, me despido... ¡Hasta pronto!


	18. La Q es la letra para el queso

Hola gente bella! El capítulo que leeran a continuación es uno de mis favoritos, espero que les guste ¡A mi me encanto!

...

**Capitulo 18: La Q es la letra para el queso**

_La Q es la letra para el queso_

_Pero no se me ocurre nada más que eso_

Me encontré con Hinata en la biblioteca. Los dos habíamos ido a devolver el libro de Jiraya.

-No se me ocurre nada para la Q –le dije -¿Y a ti?

Me dijo que todavía no había llegado a la Q.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos una gaseosa y pensamos en eso? –Me preguntó, y luego añadió – A menos que vayas a encontrarte con Sakura.

Durante un breve instante sentí que se me ponías rojas las mejillas. ¡Si Hinata percibe que entre Sakura y yo hay algo, lo mismo debe pasarle a otra gente! Pero luego recordé que Sakura me había dicho que abriera un hueco en la tierra y me quedara allí y le dije, con tristeza:

-No, no nos vamos a encontrar.

Fuimos a la cafetería que queda en la biblioteca y le compré a Hinata una gaseosa. Luego nos pusimos a charlar. Le conté sobre mi hermana y su síndrome de Tourette, y de lo preocupado que yo estaba pensando que me diera a mí también.

-¿El síndrome de Tourette es esa cosa cuando la gente no puede evitar decir groserías? Preguntó Hinata.

-Exacto –le dije –Las groserías se te salen sin que puedas evitarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? –Dijo Hinata –Parece divertido.

Me contó que en la calle donde ella vive hay una viejita, muy respetable, que les grita palabrotas a los conductores cuando se le atraviesan en el camino.

-Yo voy a ser igual cuando sea vieja –dijo Hinata.

-Cuando uno es viejo ya no hay problema –dije –Lo malo es cuando uno es joven y lo regañan.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Hinata.

Luego le conté que odiaba mi nombre. Le dije que los padres podían hacerles mucho daño a sus hijos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Han debido imaginarse que la gente me iba a decir Naru Naranja.

-¡Bueno, pero imagínate lo que puede ser llamarse Hinata!

Nunca había pensado en eso. Hinata me dijo que sus padres estaban seriamente desequilibrados. Me dijo que tenía una hermana menor que ella llamada Hanabi.

-Nos pusieron esos nombres porque son unos fanáticos de la música. (En este fic Hinata significa Armonía T_T)

Me explicó que todos en la familia tocaban algún instrumento. La mamá toca el cello, el papá el clarinete, Hanabi el piano y Hinata el violín.

-Francamente, es una cacofonía total – dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué nombre te habrían puesto si hubieras sido niño?

-¡Quien sabe! Tambor, o Fagot quizás.

-Que crimen –dije –Deberían prohibir eso.

-¿Sabes que una vez una pareja le puso a su hijo Aristarco? – me dijo Hinata.

-¿Aristarco? –dije, y los dos nos matamos de la risa.

-¡Aristarco Hyuga!

-¡Aristarco Uzumaki!

-¿Ves? Habría podido ser peor –dijo Hinata, y luego –Ya se me ocurrió algo para la Q. Qué te parece:

_Q es de quicio_

_Que rima con vicio_

O también:

_Q es de quena, que rima con obscena_

O también:

_Q es quiosco_

_Que rima con mosco_

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que se le ocurren.

-A mí no se me pasaba ninguna palabra por la mente –le dije.

-Bueno, tampoco es que haya muchas –dijo Hinata –La Q no es una letra muy apta para coplillas picarescas.

Luego, con toda tranquilidad del mundo me dijo:

-¡A propósito! Te compré un regalo ¡Toma!

Diciendo esto, me paso un sobre de papel marrón, un poco viejo. ¡Dentro del sobre había nasa más ni nada menos que un diccionario de expresiones idiomáticas y figuras retóricas! Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula.

-Lo único malo es que es de segunda mano –me dijo –pero pensé que te podía gustar.

-¡Es genial!

Era cierto. A mí me gustaba mucho consultar los diccionarios. Este, en particular, es lo que el profesor Kakashi llamaría "una mina de información". En la primera página, Hinata había escrito: "Para Naruto, con cariño, de Hinata". Vi la dedicatoria nada más que al llegar a casa.

-Esperaba encontrarme contigo para entregártelo –dijo Hinata.

-¡Uff, Hinata muchas gracias! –le dije, y ella puso cara contenta. Luego le dije que le tenía también un regalo.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo he terminado aún… Es un poema que te estoy escribiendo.

-¿A mí? –Exclamó Hinata y las mejillas se le pusieron ligeramente rosadas. Se veía bonita así. ¡Claro que nunca tan bella como Sakura!

_Sakura, radiante como el día_

_¿Cuándo serás, por fin, mía?_

¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Mis hormonas están en un desorden total. Me las imagino como unas cosas redondas; engreídas, con patitas, corriendo como locas por mi torrente sanguíneo.

Hinata quiso saber qué clase de poema le estaba escribiendo.

-No es vulgar ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-No, claro que no –le dije.

-¿Es divertido?

-No. Es serio –respondí y luego añadí rápidamente, para que no fuera a pensar otra cosa –Pero no es nada profundo.

-¿Quieres decir que no es un poema de amor? –dijo Hinata.

-Eemm… no –dije.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hinata –Yo no esperaba que tú me escribieras un poema de amor. Quizás eso sería algo que harías por Sakura.

Cuando mencionó el nombre de Sakura, todas mis hormonas se me fueron a los cachetes y parecía que se me querían salir por los poros ¡Sentía que se me incendiaba la cara! Hinata me miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Duele? –Me pregunto.

-¿Duele? ¿Qué cosa? –dije.

-Estar enamorado.

Lo único que atiné a decir fue_

-Yo n-n-n…

Hinata apoyó el codo en la mesa y se puso la barbilla en la mano.

-Cuéntame que se siente –me dijo.

-No p-p-p… -empecé.

-Si puedes –me dijo –Puedes decirme lo que sea. Somos amigos.

-P-p-p…

-Respira profundo –me dijo Hinata -¿Qué pasó?

-M-m-me dijo q-q-que no me quería… c-c-cerca de ella.

-¿Y tú crees que no le gustas? –me preguntó Hinata.

-P-p-pues no sé ¿Q-q-que opinarías tú s-s-si alguien te dice que no t-t-te quiere c-c-cerca?

-Depende de quien lo diga –dijo Hinata –Puede ser que este loca por ti, pero que te dijo eso para encender tu pasión.

-¿Tú crees? –dije. No quería sonar demasiado interesado ¡Pero era exactamente lo mismo que yo estaba pensando!

-Podría ser –me dijo Hinata – No es seguro, pero es bastante probable.

La cosa es, entonces ¿Cómo hacer para estar seguro?

Enseguida, Hinata afirmo en un tono de vos bastante neutro y tranquilo:

-No creo que yo haga encender la pasión de nadie.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté.

-En primer lugar, los anteojos –dijo –En segundo lugar, los dientes. En tercer lugar, el pelo.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien te amará por tu inteligencia –dije.

Hinata contestó que a lo mejor debía conformarse con eso.

Me sentí profundamente conmovido y escribí cuatro líneas más de su poema:

_Hinata, mi colega estudiosa_

_Tu mente es maravillosa_

_Los libros son tu riqueza y tu ciencia_

_Cosas más importantes que la apariencia_

_¿Quién se va afijar en como caminas_

_Si es más importante lo que opinas?_

He observado que cuando Sakura camina, las nalgas se contonean rítmicamente. Las nalgas de Hinata no hacen lo mismo. En realidad las nalgas de Hinata son bastante escuálidas ¡Pero admiro su forma de pensar!

...

¿Y que tal?

A mi personalmente me encanto!

Ver a Hina-chan sonrojadita... aunque el Naranja siempre lo heche a perder pensando en su rosadita...

El poema para Hinata esta lindo ¿A ustedes que les parece?

Bueno amigos, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Por favor no se olviden de comentar!

¡Hasta pronto amigos!


	19. La R es de retaguardia

¡Hola a todos mis queridos amigos! He vuelto... despues de una sangrienta semana de exámenes... roguemos porque me haya ido bien... Hoy les traigo 2 capitulos seguidos (ya que uno es muy pequeño) Asi que empesemos!

...

**Capítulo 19: La R es de retaguardia**

_La R es de retaguardia_

_Que viene a ser lo mismo que nalgas_

_Coda divina: un trasero que la pena valga_

_Nalgas bellas_

_Nalgas hermosas_

_Me gustan todas ellas_

_¡Cómo me atraen esas cosas!_

_Nalgas que me mantienen en vilo_

_Nalgas con un buen tamaño_

_Nalgas de elegante estilo_

_Las que más me gustan ¿Qué duda cabe?_

_Son las de Sakura Haruno, pero no lo sabe_

Sakura sigue fingiendo que no le intereso. No sé qué pretende ¿Querrá que me lance encima o qué? A lo mejor yo también debo fingir que me gusta otra persona, como Hinata por ejemplo.

No estoy seguro de que a Sakura se le encienda la pasión por verme con Hinata pero en este momento ella es la única chica que estaría dispuesta a tener algo conmigo. Creo que produje muy mala impresión cuando le conté en público al escritor Jiraya lo de mi libro de la cucaracha. Ahora todo el mundo me dice Cucaracha o Insecto. Tenten me acusa de ser un bicho raro que se sube por las faldas de las chicas. Me parece muy injusto ¿Por qué soy tan incomprendido?

Mi hermana Karin ha estado especialmente antipática conmigo por estos días. Me dijo que yo era un pobre pervertido, que apestaba. Todo porque descubrió que le coge un poco de su espuma limpiadora ¡No use tanta como para que hiciera ese alboroto!

Además ¿Por qué se enteró? ¿Acaso me espía?

Estoy deprimido. Ya no me faltan sino ocho letras y Sakura… ¡Ay Sakura de mi vida! Todavía no da muestras de haberse ablandado ¿Qué debo hacer para conquistar su amor?

Cada vez siento mayor empatía hacia las cucarachas. Si yo supiera que reaccionan ante el trato humano, tendría una cucaracha como mascota.

...

Vaya capítulo más pequeño, pero no se desesperen, inmediatamente llega la continuación!


	20. La S viene de sexo

Y aquí el siguiente cap!

...

**Capítulo 20: La S viene de sexo**

_La S viene de sexo_

_Siempre lo tengo en la mente_

_Pienso también en Sakura_

_A cada minuto la tengo presente_

Hoy en la biblioteca, Hinata me pregunto por mi libro de la cucaracha. Me dijo:

-¡Me gustó mucho el tono! Parece muy bueno.

-Puedes leerlo, si quieres. Lo malo es que solo tengo una copia, porque la otra se la mandé al escritor Jiraya.

-Si Y si mi casa se incendia y la otra copia se pierde en el correo, sería un desastre –agregó Hinata –Jamás debes prestar tu propia copia.

-Exacto –respondí.

Luego, sin saber cómo y antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi boca se abrió sola y empezó a decir:

-Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa y leerla ahí.

No sé por qué dije eso. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar después, cuando mi hermana me viera con Hinata. Ya la veía diciendo: "¡Naru tiene novia! ¡Naru tiene novia!"

Por otra parte, me gustaba la idea de que Hinata leyera mi libro ¡Ella sería la primera persona en leerlo!

-¿Cuándo puedo ir? –me preguntó emocionadísima.

-No sé, puedes ir hoy si quieres- le dije.

-¿Después del colegio? – me dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus dientes llenos de ganchos. Realmente se ve un poco bobalicona, pero me gusta. Le respondió que sí, que después del colegio estaba bien.

Sakura me ha ignorado toda la semana. Yo sé que es por haberle escrito lo de apretar sus hoyuelos. He estado como loco tratando de pensar en otra forma de hacer la rima- Tengo que encontrar algo.

Además de pensar en otra forma de describir las mejillas de Sakura, he estado buscando una oportunidad para encender su pasión, pero hasta hoy no se ha presentado ninguna. Luego, a las tres y media, cuando Hinata y yo íbamos saliendo del colegio nos encontramos a bocajarro (me pregunto de donde habrá salido esa expresión) con Ino y Sakura. No lo dude un segundo. Sabía que debía actuar con rapidez, así es que agarre a Hinata de la mano. Creo que Hinata se sorprendió un poco, pero no pareció molestarse.

Por desgracia, Sakura tampoco le pareció molestarle. Lo único que hiso fue poner una sonrisa de suficiencia y decir:

-Que te aproveche.

Luego soltaron amabas una carcajada e Ino dijo con sorna:

-¡Cucaracha!

-Tienen el cerebro del tamaño de una hormiga –dijo Hinata.

Pero lo que me gusta de Sakura no es su mente ¡Es su cuerpo!

Tan pronto desaparecieron de nuestra vista, contoneándose, traté soltarle la mano a Hinata, pero ella estaba agarrada como una ventosa. No me pareció muy caballeroso empezar a forcejear, así es que deje mi mano donde estaba. Al fin de cuentas, no resulto ser tan mala idea. De hecho, fue agradable.

Esta es la primera vez que le cojo la mano a alguien. Supongo que eso marca un hito en mi historia. Cuando llegamos a casa, Karin había salido. ¡Qué alivio! Entonces saque de la cocina galletas y leche y me lleve a Hinata a mi habitación. Nos sentamos en mi cama y le leí las cuarenta y cinco páginas de Soy una cucaracha. A medida que le iba leyendo, Hinata fue comiendo todas las galletas. Al final, cuando se dio cuenta, pidió disculpas.

-Estaba tan medida en la historia que no me dije en lo que hacía.

Le dije que no importaba, porque no tenía mucha hambre. Lo que me pregunto es: si siempre come así ¿Cómo hace para estar tan flaca?

-¿Qué tal te pareció el libro? –le pregunte –Dime la pura verdad, se honesta.

-Bueno. Está bien. Te voy a decir la pura verdad. Para ser honesta te diré que ¡Me pareció brillante!

-¿De veras? –pregunté.

Quería estar seguro. Puede que Hinata no sea el objeto de mi pasión, pero sus opiniones me parecen muy valiosas.

-De veras –me dijo –Me gustó mucho. Por lo general, los chicos siempre escriben cosas donde hay peleas y violencia.

-Bueno, si hay un poco de violencia –dije –La parte en que tratan de aplastar a la cucaracha con un zapato.

-Sí, pero eso fue un incidente pequeño –dijo Hinata –De resto, es un libro bastante psicológico y profundo.

-Bueno-le dije tratando de sonar modesto –Esa era la intención. Lo que buscaba era meterme en la mente de una cucaracha.

-¡Y lo lograste! A la perfección. Ya nunca volveré a ver a las cucarachas de la misma manera- dijo Hinata –Aunque, para decirte la pura verdad, nunca he visto una cucaracha.

-Yo tampoco –le dije.

Hinata opino que eso lo había aún más increíble: poder meterse en su vida interior. Supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Te sientes cercano a las cucarachas? –Me pregunto Hinata -¿Sientes alguna afinidad con ellas?

Le dije que sí. Ella hiso un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y dijo que se notaba.

Ahí fu cuando sin querer, sin saber porque, le conté que en algún momento había pensado que algo malo me pasaba. Le conté que me daba miedo pensar que fuera Gay.

Ella exclamó.

-¡Ser gay no tiene nada de malo!

-N-n-no, claro que no –dije- pero me alegro de no serlo.

-¿Por qué te alegra? –pregunto Hinata.

-¡Porque entonces no me gustarían las chicas!

-Querrás decir que no te gustaría Sakura Haruno –dijo Hinata.

Es muy perturbadora la manera como Hinata puede meterse en mi cabeza y leerme los pensamientos. Más tarde le pregunté (después de dejar pasar un rato, para que no fuera pensar que era algo relacionado con Sakura) si le parecía muy ordinario decir que da gusto apretar unos hoyuelos. Hinata soltó una risotada y me dijo:

-¡Te chiflaste!

-No. Es enserio. Muy enserio.

-Está bien –empezó Hinata –Voy a decirte la pura verdad.

Me confeso que no le parecía buena idea hablar de apretar los hoyuelos para decir algo bonito de las mejillas.

-¿Entonces que se podría decir? –le pregunté.

Hinata se rió y dijo:

-No te voy a escribir tus poemas de amor. Piensa tu solo.

Hasta ahora, se me ha ocurrido lo siguiente:

_1. Tus hoyuelos me hacen soñar y nadie lo puede negar._

_2. Los suaves surcos de tus hoyuelos son tiernos como un par te polluelos._

_3. Hoyuelos tienen las chicas de mi salón pero los de Sakura no tienen comparación._

_4. Los horuelos de Sakura sin tentadores y pensaron ellos me produce dolores._

Ninguno de estos versos me convence. En cambio, escribí otros 2 para el poema de Hinata.

_Aunque no tengas el busto prominente_

_Nadie iguala a la excelencia de tu mente._

Creo que le van a gustar.

...

¿Y que tal los capituslo juntitos?

Como veran... Naruto esta que quiere con Hinata... Le es más facil escribirle a ella que a la rosadita!

Ya quiero ver a este niño completamente enamorado...!

Bueno amigos, como siempre... ¡Espero sus valiosos comentarios!

¡Hasta pronto!


	21. La T viene de testa

Hola amigos... tranquilos, tranquilos... no me linchen :p

Se que me demore mucho ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡La universidad me exprime!

Por eso hoy les traigo 2 capitulos seguidos y pues les aviso que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia de Naru Naranja...

Como siempre, sus comentarios me agrandan en lo absoluto y realmente ¡Los amo! Por favor no dejen de comentar.

Aqui vamos con los 2 nuevos caps...

...

**Capítulo 21: La T viene de testa**

_La T viene de testa_

_Que también significa cabeza_

_Si le quitas la letra de en medio (a testa)_

_Nos queda una belleza_

He descubierto que Hinata ni siquiera alcanza a ser talla A ¡No es absolutamente nada! Ella y yo podemos hablar de cosas como los senos. Es increíble. Creo que ella podría enseñarme muchas cosas sobre las chicas.

Yo había pensado, por ejemplo, que a ella le preocupaba no ser ni siquiera A. Me imaginaba que si yo fuera una chica y no tuviera pechos, sentiría que algo anda mal. Quizás empezaría a fantaseas que nací con un cuerpo equivocado y que mi verdadero destino era ser un chico. Sin embargo, Hinata dice que cuanto más tarde en tener pechos, mejor.

-Al fin y al cabo – dijo - ¿Para qué sirven?

-Bueno, supongo que si fueran lo suficiente grandes podrían servir para hacer contrapeso.

-O se podrían usar como una especie de repisa –dijo ella.

Ahí empezamos a imaginarnos toda clase de tonterías: diversos usos para los pechos. Por ejemplo, se podrían usar para colgar cosas en ellos.

Se podrían usar para abrir puertas.

Se podrían usar para golpear a los asaltantes.

Se podrían usar para dispersar multitudes.

En todo caso, a Hinata no le interesa tener por ahora. Se me ocurre que, a pesar de sus grandes capacidades intelectuales, ella todavía es un poco inmadura. Me gusta sentir que, a este respecto, le llevo la delantera. ¡Mis hormonas son un volcán en plena actividad! Creo que las de Hinata todavía están dormidas.

No sé cómo llegamos al tema de los pechos. Habíamos empezado hablando del escritor Jiraya. ¡Hace poco nos escribió! A ambos. Esta es la carta que me mando.

_"Querido Naruto: Te agradezco inmensamente tu hermosa carta. Fue muy amable de tu parte._

_Leí tu libro Soy una Cucaracha y lo disfrute mucho. Considero que, para poder publicarlo, debería ser un poco más largo (quizás debas añadirlo unos seis capítulos más) pero, sin lugar a dudas, es muy prometedor. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_Me halaga que mi charla te haya inspirado. Te adjunto una lista de libros que he escrito. Es posible que los encuentres en la librería de tu localidad._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

**_Jiraya._**

_PD: Quizás te interese saber que el próximo sábado estaré en la librería Suna, en el centro comercial a las doce del día."_

La carta de Hinata decía:

_"Querida Hinata: Te agradezco inmensamente tu hermosa carta. Fue muy amable de tu parte._

_Leí tu libro Soy una Cucaracha y lo disfrute mucho. Considero que, para poder publicarlo, debería ser un poco más largo (quizás debas añadirlo unos seis capítulos más) pero, sin lugar a dudas, es muy prometedor. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_Me halaga que mi charla te haya inspirado. Te adjunto una lista de libros que he escrito. Es posible que los encuentres en la librería de tu localidad._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

**_Jiraya._**

_PD: Quizás te interese saber que el próximo sábado estaré en la librería Suna, en el centro comercial a las doce del día."_

Nos sentamos en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo a mirar nuestras cartas.

-Pero yo le dije que todavía no lo había terminado –dijo Hinata.

-Ya está bastante viejo –le dije –A lo mejor se le olvido.

-Mmm tal vez –dijo Hinata.

Comparamos las cartas línea por línea.

-Por lo menos escribió nuestros nombres a mano… Eso las hacen más personales –dije.

-Y diferentes –añadió Hinata.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que a lo mejor Jiraya recibía montones de cartas de sus lectores y que de todas maneras era una proeza responderlas todas.

También estuvimos de acuerdo en que iríamos a verlo a la librería Suna, el sábado.

-Yo creo que va a estar lleno de gente, pero creo que al menos podremos darle un saludito –dijo Hinata. Luego me pregunto cómo iba el poema que le estaba escribiendo. Le dije que todavía estaba trabajando en él.

-Debe ser muy largo ¿ah? –dijo con mucha emoción.

Luego me dijo que había encontrado otra figura retórica: no tener dos dedos de frente.

Eso es lo que dice mamá cuando va de compras: "Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente puede darse cuenta que ese no es sitio para dejar el coche del mercado".

...

Pues ¿Para que más pueden servir los senos? ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?

Los veo en el próximo cap...

¡Comenten por favor!


	22. La U viene de ¡ugh!

Y aqui estoy otra ves!

NaruHina de a poquitos!

Un segundo capitulo inmediato... ¡Disfrutenlo!

...

**Capítulo 22: La U viene de "¡ugh!"**

_La U viene de "¡ugh!"_

_Sonora señal de disgusto_

_Como en: "ugh, huele a podrido_

_¿Hay alguien con susto,_

_O tiene el intestino perdido?"_

_Ugh, que olor asqueroso_

_Ugh, puaj, hedor espantoso_

_Aire de caño, aroma de basura_

_No lo resiste ni la persona más dura_

_Huevos podridos, humor de alcantarilla_

_Si quieres salvarte, tapate la naricilla_

Bueno, el escritor Jiraya no olía a huevos podridos, pero tenía un aliento algo apestoso.

Olía como animal muerto. Hinata dice que es porque fuma.

Solo alcanzamos a llegar a la librería Suna a las doce y cuarto. Pensábamos que íbamos a encontrar una cola larguísima que se salía de la librería y se extendía por los corredores, pero lo único que vimos fue al escritor Jiraya con cara de desilusión, en una mesa sentado detrás de una pila de libros.

Eran sus libros. Cosas escritas por él. A lo mejor esperaba venderlos.

Levantó la cabeza y puso una expresión optimista al vernos llegar a Hinata y a mí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba la pluma -¿Ya escogieron sus libros?

En realidad no habíamos ido a comprar libros. Solo queríamos saludarlo y darle las gracias por las cartas. Era obvio que no nos había reconocido, pero, como dijo Hinata después, a lo mejor conocía demasiada gente como para acordarse de cada persona.

-Usted fue a nuestro colegio a darnos una charla –le recordé.

-Nosotros le escribimos –dijo Hinata –le enviamos por correo nuestros relatos.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo y su expresión optimista se empezó a desvanecer -¿Y yo les respondí?

-Sí, usted nos respondió –dijo Hinata.

-Ah, bueno. Muy bien –dijo el – Entonces no vinieron a regañarme.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más, para acompañarlo, esperando a ver si empezaba a llegar la gente. Sin embargo, lo único que paso fue que llego una señora a preguntarle donde estaban los libros de otros escritor más famoso que él. A ambos nos daba pesar verlo todo achacoso y mal trajeado, tratando de parecer como si no estuviera interesado en que la gente comprara sus libros. Como si estuviera allí nada más para darse un baño de popularidad, para pasar el día o algo así. Lo que decidimos hacer, entonces, fue comprarle un libro cada uno. Yo le compre uno que se llamaba _La graciosa Tsunade_ y Hinata le compró uno titulado _El señor come limones._

El señor Jiraya nos dijo:

-Esos libros son demasiado infantiles para ustedes. Son para niños de cinco años.

Claro que lo sabíamos, pero eran los más baratos. Yo le explique, un poco avergonzado, que no tenía dinero para comprar los más grandes. Hinata, muy astuta, dijo que había comprado_ El señor come limones _para su hermanita menor. (Luego supe que si hermanita tiene diez años y es una especie de niña genio.)

El escritor Jiraya no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

-Ah, pues muy bien, entonces.

Luego escribió, con su letra delgada y torcida una dedicatoria que decía: "Afectuosamente. Jiraya"

Cuando íbamos saliendo, un niñito se le acercó con un libro de _Escalofríos_ en la mano para que se lo autografiara. Al escritor Jiraya no le gusto para nada el asunto y se puso altanero.

-¿Cómo vas a esperar que te firme algo que no escribí yo?

El pobre chico quedo bastante alicaído. A lo mejor pensó que un escritor era la misma cosa que cualquier otro. Yo creo que al escritor Jiraya no le habría costado ningún trabajo firmarle el libro de_ Escalofríos_ al niño.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos libros? –le dije a Hinata cuando salimos de la librería.

-Guardarlos –dijo –Son copias firmadas… podrían llegar a ser valiosas.

Luego me confeso que ella si tenía dinero para haber comprado otros libros más caros, pero que en realidad el escritor Jiraya no escribía el tipo de libros que a ella le gustaban.

Le pregunte cual era l tipo de libros que prefería y me dijo que en ese momento estaba leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-De Jean Austen –me dijo.

-¡Yo sé quién es! –le conteste.

Sin embargo, debo ser honesto conmigo mismo. Lo digo porque uno a veces trata de pasarse de listo. Confieso que hasta el bimestre pasad jamás había oído mencionar a Jane Austen. En clase de literatura, el profesor Kakashi empezó a preguntar si alguien sabía quién era Jane Austen, la gran Sakura levanto la mano y dijo: "Un tenista".

Hasta donde yo sabía, perfectamente podía ser cierto, pero no creo que el profesor Kakashi se hubiera puesto a preguntar por tenistas en clase de literatura.

Le recordé a Hinata esa historia y ella se rio de buena gana. (Hinata era la única que sabía quién era.)

-Es un objeto sexual –dijo.

-¿Quién? ¿Jane Austen? – pregunté.

-No, bobo –me dijo, pegándome con el libro de Jiraya –Sakura Haruno.

-¿Y es que una persona no puede ser un objeto sexual y también saber quién es Jane Austen? –dije.

-Pues ella no sabía –dijo Hinata.

Me sentí algo deshonesto. Con Sakura, quiero decir. (Creo que "desleal" sería una palabra más adecuada.) Además, me parecía muy fuerte decir que una chica es un objeto sexual. L le dije a Hinata:

-Creo que te estas dejando llevar por tus prejuicios.

-No. A mí no me molestaría ser un objeto sexual.

Eso me sorprendió un poco.

-¡Pero entonces tendrías senos! –le hice notar.

Hinata suspiró y dijo que a lo mejor yo estaba en lo cierto.

Cualquiera habría estado de acuerdo. No puedes ser un objeto sexual si no tienes senos. Es apenas lógico.

De todas maneras, Hinata me volvió a preguntar por su poema.

-¿Ya casi lo acabas? ¡Me muero de ganas por leerlo!

Le dije que lo estaba revisando. No sé, pero estoy comenzando a preocuparme ahora que sé que, allá en el fondo, a Hinata le gustaría ser un objeto sexual. ¡A lo mejor debo reescribir totalmente el poema!

...

¡Y hasta aqui por hoy! Espero haber compensado la espera...

Wow... A Hinata le gustaria ser un objeto sexual... ¡Qué muchacha!

Por favor no dejen de comentar... me suben mucho el animo :´D

¡Hasta pronto!


	23. La V es de vulgar

¡Hola a todos mis grandes amigos! Esta tardesita les digo que su espera ha terminado... ¡Les traigo DOS nuevos episodios de su fic preferido! Son dos capis para compensar mi demora... Gomen, Gomen!

Sin más preambulos les dejo para que lean los siguientes capítulos.

...

**Capítulo 23: La V es de vulgar**

_La V es de vulgar_

_Que es lo que he sido_

_Y luego, para completar_

_También he sido atrevido_

Ya me estoy aburriendo con este abecedario. Es obvio que no soy una persona normal. Estoy condenado al fracaso. Voy a terminar siendo un solterón extraño y cascarrabias que nadie quiere. Todo el mundo me rehuirá y me despreciará. Seré la versión humana de una cucaracha.

Hoy traté de entregarle a Sakura su nuevo Poema a la mejilla de Sakura.

-Este es diferente –le dije –Es una versión revisada.

-No quiero saber nada de tu dicha poesía, muchas gracias.

-Pero esta vez si te va a gustar –le dije –Es una nueva versión.

-¿Por qué mas bien no te vas a nadar a una piscina de mocos? –chillo. Luego me rapo el poema de las manos, hiso una bola con el papel y lo tiro con desprecio a la calle, donde un bus le paso por encima. Me sentí terrible desconsolado. Me pregunto si vale la pena seguir.

Por otra parte, el poema estaba muy bueno. Afortunadamente, todavía puedo recordarlo:

_Las mejillas de Sakura, sonrojadas_

_Son igual que las mejillas de las hadas_

_Su sonrisa adorna dos hoyuelos hermosos_

_Cual si fueran dos cisnes glamorosos_

_Podría escribir mil poemas pero solo diré una cosa:_

_De todas las muchachas, Sakura es la más hermosa_

¿Cómo podría alguien ofenderse con eso? ¡Le habría encantado! ¡Estoy seguro! A cualquier chica le habría fascinado. Es inevitable.

Creo que se lo voy a mandar por correo.

Hinata me dijo la frase: tener rebotada la bilis.

-También se puede decir: "Tengo exaltada la bilis" –dijo Hinata.

Le pregunte que significaba. Me dijo que era estar muy irritado por alguna ofensa.

Tengo rebotada la bilis por culpa de Sakura. ¡Como se le ocurre tirar mi poema debajo de un autobús! Eso no se lo voy a perdonar jamás.

...

Sakura hija de! Por fin Naruto esta abriendo los ojitos! ¿O ustedes que creen?

¡Todavía no se vayan, aun queda un episodio inmediato!


	24. La W no es de nada

Holaa otra ves!

Ah! Y respondiendo a una pregunta: En este fic los niños tienen 12 añitos... Estan muy chiquitos, y no creo que se pueda realizar un lemon o lime :P Eso será cuando crescan, pero ¿Qué creen?

Este es el penultimo capítulo del fic. Sí, sí. El próximo capítulo es el desenlace de esta tierna historia ¡No se preocupen no tardaré tanto!

...

**Capítulo 24: La W no es de nada**

_La W no es de nada_

_Y ni siquiera vale la pena pensar_

_Quizás se me ocurra alguna burrada_

_O tal vez un chiste pesado logre recordar_

Estos versos son de Hinata ¡Ella ha escrito su diario a una velocidad increíble! Me preguntó si habría escrito mi poema de la W. Le conteste que no. Por poco le digo que ni siquiera me iba a tomar la molestia. Estoy condenado al fracaso y eso es lo único que sé. Ya solo faltan tres letras para mandarlo todo al diablo. Es el fin.

Cuando digo "es el fin" me refiero a morir en la flor de la vida.

_Aquí yace Naruto Uzumaqui_

_También conocido como Naru Naranja_

_Besar a una chica era su deseo más fuerte_

_Pero el pobre solo encontró la muerte._

-Yo escribí dos –dijo Hinata –Te puedo dar uno de los míos, si quieres. Sería una lástima desperdiciarlo. El otro poema de Hinata era:

_W es de Whisky, que no conviene tomar_

_Si quieres una vida conservar._

Etc. Etc… Tiene como veinte versos más. Todo es sobre: borrachos, tropezones, eructos y todas esas cosas. Me dijo que podía quedarme con ese, si quería, pero dije que era muy largo para copiarlo.

-Me imaginé que te gustaría más corto. A los chicos les gusta todo lo que ver son chistes pesados.

-No me parece gracioso –le dije.

Hinata me dijo que eso era porque estaba padeciendo los dolores del amor no correspondido.

-Nada parece gracioso cuando uno está en esa situación –agregó.

¿Ella qué sabe? ¡Apuesto a que jamás ha sufrido algo parecido!

Solo hay una pequeña luz de esperanza en el horizonte. Matsuri me invito a su fiesta de fin de bimestre. También invito a Hinata.

-A lo mejor me invito –dijo Hinata –porque quiere que tú vayas. Ella sabe que tú y yo somos amigos y debió imaginarse que tú no irías si no me invitaba a mí también. Yo creo que tú le gustas.

¿Será posible? Matsuri fue una de las chicas que levanto la mano cuando el escritor Jiraya pregunto a cuantas personas les gustaba leer. A lo mejor no estaba buscando impresionar a los profesores ¡Sino a mí!

Sin embargo, lo importante es que Sakura va ir. Ella sigue siendo el objeto de mis afectos, a pesar de haber tirado mi poema debajo de un bus. En todo caso, ya está decidido: si no puedo besarla en la fiesta, ¡Adiós mundo cruel! Ya no valdrá la pena seguir viviendo.

Otra expresión para decir que uno está muerto es: "Está alimentando gladiolos"

...

¿Y qué tal amigos?

Naruto por fin se molesto con Sakura... Espero que se de cuenta de lo que ella es en verdad u_u

Una fiesta... Algunos de ustedes han especulado algo sobre la llegada de una fiesta... ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?

Y bueno amigos, como les decía, solo nos falta un, UN solo capítulo para saber que pasar con nuestro Naru Naranja... Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en el proceso de este fic maravilloso... Espero verlos en el próximo cap!

Y como siempre... ¡Adoro sus maravillosos comentarios! Por favor, no dejen de comentar!

¡Hasta pronto!


	25. X Y Z

¡Holaa gente bella! ¿Qué tal su semanita? Espero que la hayan pasado genial.

Lamento la tardansa, es que veran, algunos comentarios me han sugerido escribir un "Epílogo". No pensaba escribirlo pero... la idea anduvo tanto por mi mente... Pues este es el último capítulo pero luego les traeré un capítulo especial: El Epílogo (Realmente espero que sea de su agrado, no me gustaría arruinar la historia).

Ahora si, pasemos al desenlace de esta tierna historia... ¡Vamos a leer!

...

**Capítulo 25: X Y Z**

_La X marca el punto _

_La Y indica que ya_

_La Z es el zenit:_

_ Allí acabo de llegar_

¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Besé a una chica! ¡Soy normal! ¡Yujuu!

Ya no tengo que pensar en morirme, lo que me parece muy bueno, porque habría sido un terrible inconveniente para papá y mamá. Papá habría tenido que sacar tiempo libre de su trabajo para ir a mi entierro y mamá habría tenido que ir a comprarse un vestido negro. También supongo que me habrían extrañado un poco. Mi hermana Karin no. Creo que ella se habría puesto contenta porque yo ya no volvería a cogerle su espuma limpiadora. Mamá habría llorado, y eso no le gustaba porque se le hincha la cara. En resumen. Fue mejor así.

¡Ya pasé la prueba!

No puedo dejar de pensar en la poesía. Precisamente, se me acaban de ocurrir algunos versos.

_Si hubiera decidido mi vida cortar_

_Mama se habría puesto a llorar_

_No me preocupa el mañana_

_¡Hoy me salvo la campana!_

_He besado hasta más no poder _

_Y quisiera volverlo a hacer_

Mis hormonas siguen pareciendo un volcán en plena agitación. Es como si no pudieran creer lo que ocurrió. Bueno, yo mismo casi que no lo puedo creer. Pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

Mi entrada al mundo de la normalidad fue así: El viernes se terminó el bimestre. El sábado, o sea ayer, fue la fiesta de Matsuri.

Fui únicamente porque le dije que iba a ir, y además, porque tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas. El miércoles le envié a Sakura su Poema a la mejilla de Sakura, versión II. Se lo envié por entrega inmediata, para estar seguro de que ya el viernes lo hubiera recibido. Yo seguía lanzándole unas miradas muy intensas, pero ella nunca me correspondía. Tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle directamente: ¡Con ese carácter! Aunque es menudita, pega duro. Una vez la vi golpear a Sasuke Uchiha tan fuerte que casi lo manda al suelo. No quería que a mí me pasara lo mismo.

El sábado pensé que ya era hora de ir haciendo mi testamento. Les deje todas mis cosas a papá y mamá, salvo los libros, que eran para Hinata. Me parecía que ella era la única persona que los apreciaría de verdad.

Mi testamento decía así:

_Testamento de Naruto Uzumaqui, quien, para todo efecto legal seré yo mismo, en cuanto titular del presente testamento._

_Yo, en plena posesión de mis facultades, le dejo mis libros a mi buena amiga Hinata Hyuga. Firmando en la fecha de hoy por Naruto Uzumaqui._

Inmediatamente después de terminarlo, pensé otra cosa y le agregue un otrosí, que es un añadido que uno le pone a los documentos cuando se acuerda de algo más:

_El presente es un otrosí al testamento del anteriormente mencionado Naruto Uzumaqui, quien para todo efecto legal seré yo mismo._

_Todo mi testamento permanece igual, salvo en lo tocante a mi hermana Karin, a quien heredo todos mis calzoncillos._

Pues eso para desquitarme de ella por llamarme pervertido. De cierta forma, es una lástima que no haya ocurrido. Me habría gustado verle la cara al escuchar lo de los calzoncillos.

Claro que estando muerto no podría verla. En todo caso, me alegra estar vivo ¡La vida es bella y vale la pena vivirla!

Creo que Hinata se equivocó al pensar que le gusto a Matsuri. Me parece que a Matsuri le gusta Rock Lee. Sin embargo, él se pone furioso cuando yo le digo eso.

También me parece que Hinata debería dejar de ser tan crítica consigo misma. Se lo voy a decir ¿Qué le hace pensar que Matsuri la invito a la fiesta solamente porque quería que yo fuera? Es obvio que invito a Hinata porque es agradable. Y creo que cualquier persona le gustaría tenerla como invitada en una fiesta. ¡A mí me gustaría!

Sakura fue a la fiesta; estaba con Ino- Como era de esperarse, Ino torció los labios cuando me vio y le dijo a Sakura:

-Mira quien llegó.

Sakura me sonrió ¡Pero me sonrió de verdad!

-La versión II estuvo mucho mejor que la versión I –dijo Sakura.

Era un buen comienzo.

Luego Matsuri nos dijo que íbamos a jugar. Era un juego que una ves habían jugado en una fiesta donde un primo suyo y según nos contó, se habían divertido una barbaridad. Para jugarlo, las chicas debían vendarse los ojos y ponerse en fila mientras que los chicos debían salir y entrar uno por uno, también con los ojos vendados, y besar a cada una de las chicas.

Un tonto de nuestra clase llamado Chouji Akimichi, pregunto que cual era el objetivo del juego.

-¡Adivina, viejo! –le dijo Lee.

De todas maneras, Matsuri explicó que el objetivo del juego era recordar cual había sido la chica que más le había gustado besar a cada uno; lo mismo en el caso de las chicas.

Chouji pregunto con su tono de vos atontado:

-¿Y uno como va a saber si tiene los ojos tapados?

-Vas contando –le dijo Matsuri. Chica número uno, chica número dos y así ¡Solo somos seis!

¡Solo seis! Rock Lee y yo nos miramos. Después me dijo que era una lástima que una de las chicas fuera Temari, porque a ella ya la había besado, Hinata quiso saber que pasaba al final.

-¿Cómo sabes que número era cada chico?

Matsuri explico que, al final, todos los hicos se ponían en una fila, en el mismo orden en que habían besado a las chicas y todos se quitaban las vendas ¡Así se sabía quién era quien!

Las chicas eran: Hinata, Temari, Matsuri, Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Yo no sabía en qué orden iban a quedar ¡Pero estaba seguro de poder reconocer a Sakura!

Cuando me tocó a mí el turno, mis hormonas estaban en tal grado de agitación que parecía que fuera a estallar como un globo ¡Seis chicas de una sola vez! Bueno, casi.

La número uno estuvo bien. Me pareció que era Temari. La número dos estuvo remilgada y algo tonta. Me pareció que podía ser Ino. La número tres parecía un pescado muerto. Tenten de seguro. La número cuatro estuvo bien. La número cinco estuvo más o menos. La número seis fue un beso sublime. ¡Con seguridad era Sakura!

¿Cómo puede uno engañarse tanto? Cuando nos pusimos en fila para ver a quien habíamos besado…

¡La número tres era Sakura! Un pescado muerto… La número uno era Tenten ¡Y la numero seis era Hinata!

¡Mi vida nunca volverá a ser igual!

Esta mañana, Hinata me llamó por teléfono. Mi hermana grito:

-¡Naruuuuu! ¡Tu novia!

Creo que si… ¡Ella es mi novia!

Hablamos sobre la fiesta. Hinata quería saber cómo me había parecido lo de besar a todas las chicas.

-Dime quien te pareció bien y quien no –me dijo.

-Bueno, pues Tenten estuvo bien. Temari estuvo bien. Ino estuvo bien. Matsuri estuvo bien. Sakura estuvo… -tuve que pensar un poco antes de hablar, pero luego dije –Estuvo bien.

-¿Nadie estuvo emocionante? –Preguntó.

-Solo una persona –le dije -¿Y tú? ¿Alguien te pareció emocionante?

-Solo una persona –dijo Hinata. Hubo una pausa corta y luego dije:

-Cuéntame quien te pareció emocionante y yo te cuento a ti.

Así lo hicimos ¡Ahora tengo que reescribir mi poema!

_Poema para Hinata Hyuga_

_Hinata, tu mente es prodigiosa_

_Y tu apariencia también es hermosa_

_Cuando beso tus dulces labios_

_Soy más feliz que todos los sabios_

_El tiempo juntos parece eterno_

_¡De ti estoy enamorado como loco!_

Espero que le guste.

...

Bueno amigos... y así llegamos al final de este fic tan lindo que tuve la oprtunidad de compartir con ustedes.

¡Ah! Pero no se olviden que aún tenemos una cita pendiente con el "Epílogo" ¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

Amigos, no se olviden de comentar ¡Adoro sus hermosas palabras!

¡Hasta la vista!


	26. Epílogo

¡Hola amigos!

Hoy tengo una mescla de emociones, como se los anuncié, este es el ultimo capítulo de "Me dicen Naru Naranja" y les puedo decir que fue un experiencia muy bonita el subir un capitulo, leer sus comentarios! No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, son muy gentiles. Estoy agradecida con esta experiencia y me aventuro a escribir mi propio fic. Sii.

El Epílogo que van a leer a continuación lo escribí yo Y si que me demoré bastantes, es que no quería arruinar la historia.

Ya pronto tendran noticias mías, por lo pronto queridos amigos... Aqui vamos con el desenlace de esta tierna historia en donde muchos reimos y otros nos enojamos... ¡Disfrutenla!

Nota: La primera fracción pertenece al poema "Los ojos de mi princesa" de CCS.

...

**Epílogo**

_A veces, por las noches veo tu rostro_

_Y contemplo los ojos más increíbles_

_Los ojos de mi princesa_

_-¡La pasión mi amigo! Nunca debe faltar en una relación –Dijo Rock Lee mirándome de forma extraña –Tu y Hinata han estado juntos por años, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Lee ¿Estas bien de la cabeza? _

_-¡Naru Naranja! ¡No me digas que no hay escenas de pasión!_

_No me veía en un espejo pero sabía que mi rostro se había tornado muy rojo._

_-Pues… Que te puedo decir… Ella… Ella es feliz… -dije algo nervioso. Lee me miró con ceño fruncido de pronto saltó encima de mí emocionadísimo._

_-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Tú y esa diosa…!_

_Lee seguía gritando y yo escuchaba muy abrumado. Era cierto que Hinata y yo llevábamos años de noviazgo, éramos muy inseparables y fuimos compartiendo más gustos en común… Y era también cierto que mi novia había florecido de una forma exquisita… "Diosa"._

_De solo recordarla siento a mis hormonas hacer locuras dentro de mí. Nada nuevo por supuesto, esas cosas llevan despiertas desde mis 12 años y teniendo a una mujer como Hinata, realmente peligraba su integridad, de ella. Pero como buen novio que soy, la respeto ¡Aunque este explotando por dentro!_

_-¡Esa mirada, Naranja! –exclamó Lee – ¡No me digas que el tigre ya está "hambriento"!_

_-¿Ah? ¡Eh!_

_.  
_

_Hinata, tu mente es prodigiosa_

_Y tu apariencia también es hermosa_

-¿Naruto? –Desperté de aquel recuerdo gracias a la vos de mi dulce Hinata- ¿En qué piensas?

-Na… ¡Nada! –Exclamé y estaba seguro que mi rostro lucía muy rojo. Hinata no insistió y adelantó el paso sin antes mirarme desconfiada.

Llegamos hasta una de las editoriales de Konoha, Hinata insistía que era momento de publicar nuestras "Coplillas Picarescas" antes de partir a la universidad ya que eso nos daría cierta fama para nuestras carreras. Yo la apoyaba, aunque un poco avergonzado; esas coplillas fueron escritas por niños de 12 años, no tenía mucha esperanza…

-¡Claro que sí podríamos publicar su "peculiar" obra!

-¿AHH?

Hinata saltó de emoción y yo no pude articular palabra, simplemente era imposible de creer… ¡Coplillas Picarescas sería publicada!... Eh… esperen…

-Claro, me gustaría discutirlo con la señorita en privado… si me deja invitarla a salir…

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza mientras veía a ese vejete coquetear con MI novia ¡Invitarla a salir! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenía que hacerla respetar!

…

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-Eh…

Hinata me miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-Yo… bueno…

Hinata adelantó un paso hacia mí.

-¡Perdimos una gran oportunidad!

-¡Te estaba comiendo con los ojos!

-¡Ese no es tu problema!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi novia!

Hinata retrocedió y me observó curiosa, su enojo estaba transformándose en ¿Burla?

-¿Qué se siente tener celos?

-¿Ah?

Hinata estalló en risa, y yo me puse más rojo aún. Luego de que se tranquilizó me siguió viendo con curiosidad, como si me estuviera analizando.

-Ya para Hinata.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo volviendo a reír –Solo que es la primera vez que te vi tan "intenso".

-¿Intenso?

-"Ella es MÍA" –dijo tratando de imitar mi vos – "¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡Siente mi furia!"

-¡Ya basta!

-Disculpa… -dijo sin dejar de reír –Fue muy "interesante"

-Solo quería defenderte…

-Y lo hiciste, el tipo quedo tirado y abollado… ¡Pero escapamos! –Volvió a reír.

-Hinata si sigues así no iré contigo a la reunión de hoy.

-Está bien, no me acompañes.

Hinata sonreía como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Hablo enserio.

-No, no hablas enserio; irás a mi casa pase lo que pase, la idea de que alguien más me pretenda te retuerce los nervios ¿Me equivoco?

Me quedé en silencio mientras contemplaba a mi novia de casi 6 años. Desde que Hinata me aceptó hemos compartido una gran felicidad, sus ojos perlados me lo dicen cada que me miran… Como este momento…

-Ven aquí.

La atraje hacía mí y borré su sonrisa traviesa con un beso sellando sus labios con los míos.

-Yo iré por ti –susurré cerca de su rostro haciéndola estremecer.

…

-¡Esta es la noche muchachos!

Rock Lee saltaba mientras se arreglaba el cabello con gel, cosa que no le favorecía pues le daba aspecto de hongo.

-¿Y tú Naranja? ¿Traerás a tu noviecita? –Preguntó Sasuke Uchiha arreglándose también el cabello.

-Uchiha, tu deberías preocuparte por tu rosadita ¿No? –Shikamaru se me adelantó.

-Esa… pelos de chicle ¡Nunca le perdonaré que me haya golpeado!

-Pues ahí dicen que el amor es cuestión de sacrificio…

-Yo la odio.

-Pues ella no –Dije en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso sigues entendiéndote con ella? – Preguntó Lee.

-¡Claro que no! Hace mucho que Sakura no es de mi agrado…

-¡Del agrado de nadie, Naranja! –Exclamó Sasuke - ¿Vieron en que se convirtió?

Todos los chicos hicieron gesto de desagrado. Siempre pensamos que Sakura sería una mujer perfecta, pero con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo su femineidad, eso sumándole que no desarrolló un físico "normal".

-Ella era bonita… -Dije para salvar el honor de la pelirrosa.

-Tú lo has dicho, Naranja ¡Era!

-Pero Hinata…

-¡Ey!

Supongo que los miré a todos con gesto de advertencia pues estallaron en risa. Preferí salir de una vez para recoger a Hinata, la reunión se daría en uno de los locales más concurridos de Konoha, cerca de la arboleda de Konoha… en plena noche…

_-¡Naru Naranja! ¡No me digas que no lo has hecho!_

_-Pues… Que te puedo decir… Ella… Ella es feliz…_

Ese recuerdo no me dejaba ¿Acaso había llegado por fin el gran momento?

Nuevamente sentí la erupción de un volcán dentro de mi pecho de solo imaginar un momento así. Tuve que salir del auto y refrescarme con el frío de la noche, en ese momento reconocí donde estaba, el parque de Konoha no había cambiado desde el día que le pedí a Hinata ser mi novia.

_._

_Cuando beso tus dulces labios_

_Soy más feliz que todos los sabios_

_-¿Nadie estuvo emocionante? _

_-Solo una persona… ¿Y tú? ¿Alguien te pareció emocionante? _

_-Solo una persona…_

_-Cuéntame quien te pareció emociónate y yo te cuento a ti._

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, así que decidido a romper el hielo exclamé._

_-¡TÚ!_

_¿Tú? ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_Ese día salí corriendo de casa, una gran emoción me apremiaba, pero ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que Hinata sintiera lo mismo que yo?_

_Mientras llegaba corriendo al parque me sentí nervioso. Hinata ya no sería la misma a mis ojos y mucho me inquietaba como me vería ella a mí… El camino terminó, Hinata estaba sentada observando las flores y rosando unas cuantas._

_-Hola –Dijo tranquilamente al verme._

_-Ho… Hola…_

_¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan tranquila? ¡El corazón se me iba a saltar del pecho! _

_Entonces… Tal vez nuestro beso no significó nada para ella, tal vez la emoción fue pasajera y realmente ¡Beso horrible!_

_-Naruto –dijo tomando una flor -¿Qué sentiste?_

_¿Qué sentí? ¡Aún lo sigo sintiendo! Y me temo lo sentiré siempre... _

_Esa mañana Hinata me parecía tan hermosa como las flores que tomaba, todo en ella era perfecto y su tranquilidad hiso que me atreviera a sentarme a su lado; ella se sorprendió por la repentina acción._

_-Siento que…_

_-¿Vas a estallar por la pasión?_

_-Sí._

_Hinata y yo estábamos muy cerca, solo un poco y volvería a probar sus dulces labios otra vez. _

_-¿Sabes? Esa es una figura retórica…_

_Corté la distancia dejando caer mis labios sobre los de ella, la suavidad de la boca de Hinata me envolvía y yo no quería soltarla jamás. Fue ahí que sentí la mano de Hinata en mi pecho, esto me volvió loco y la besé con toda intensidad._

_Luego solté sus labios ligeramente, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió._

_-No me dejaste terminar –susurró._

_-Pero valió la pena._

_Hinata era mía, lo sé, lo sentí en cada instante de nuestro beso ¡El gran beso que tanto desee!_

_-Entenderás que ya no puedes ser mi amiga._

_-¿Vas a desterrarme?_

_-Voy a elevarte, ahora eres la cúspide de todo mi universo._

_Los ojos de Hinata brillaron mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa especial._

_-Tú serás mi Naru Naranja._

Los recuerdos llegaron a mí de forma inesperada mientras ya iba de nuevo camino a la casa de Hinata. Cuando llegué ella estaba sentada en los barandales contemplando el cielo, ella notó mi presencia y me dirigió una mirada con sus singulares ojos plateados.

Tenía un regalo especial para ella aguardando en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta… igual como en mi niñez… Un poema para mi princesa.

.

_El tiempo juntos parece eterno_

_¡De ti estoy enamorado como loco!_

-Quiero llevarte a otro lugar antes.

-Comprendo… -dijo ella desconfiada.

A medida que nos acercábamos al parque supe que ella había recordado lo mismo que yo.

Salimos del auto y caminamos bajo la luz de la luna hasta que me detuve y la tomé de ambas manos.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó.

-No, pero Te he traído algo.

-Será…

El poema hacía en mi bolsillo, no necesitaba dárselo. Tal y como lo hice desde que le escribí por primera vez, le recité…

_A veces, por las noches veo tu rostro_

_Y contemplo los ojos más increíbles_

_Los ojos de mi princesa_

_Es extraño que el deseo me haga cometer tonterías_

_Nunca pensé encontrarme alguien como tú_

_No es extraño que te extrañe_

_ Que idolatre tus defectos _

_Qué cosas dices_

_Para hacerme sentir de esa forma_

_Qué cosas haces_

_Para dejarme soñar contigo_

_Porque en mi mente_

_Yo sé que te necesito_

_Que no puedo permanecer sin ti_

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron y yo le apreté las manos con delicadeza. No había nada que decir.

La luna fulguraba en todo su esplendor mientras nos contemplaba uniéndonos en un beso que expresaba nuestro más grande amor.

**FIN**

...

Y amigos, este es el final ¡Espero no haberlos decepcionado! Dí lo mejor de mí.

La historia original se titula "Me dicen Sara Tomate" escrita por Jean Ure. Yo solo cumpli el rol de transformar Inglaterra, Salvatore, Haymony y el resto de personajes al mundo de Naruto, espero que la hayan disfrutando tanto como yo (que tuve que escribir letra por letra ya que jamás hallé el libro digital XD)

Mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos a: Stefany BM, GirlBender, Fher34, Chiiichan, Nahi Shite, Nikko Hyuga, RosiHyuuga, Crayola94, Naru, HiNaThltHa.16241, Konami i_z_umi, More, Hatake.k, Shinobu Byako, Guest, Candy, Dublealfa, Miss Tsuki01, Digific, Rosseshadow, RocioHyuga, Pink-sama22, Nil-sama22, Novaposiempre, Dark side of everyone, Darcy129, Maria, Annie Yue, Hinata12Hyuga, MoronHood, Darbri, galb, kell, Uzuga Viri-chan, Estrella11...

GilrBender no me esperaba un review con poema incluido. ¡Si que Naru Naranja influyó en ti! XD ¡Fue lindo!

¡Mis queridos amigos y amigas! Fue hermoso que me hallan acompañadado en esta aventura, les estare siempre agradecida, sus comentarios fueron grandiosos y realmente me levantaban el animo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Es el fin de este fic pero se aproximan otros (uno de mi propia autoria, pero con tiempo XD)

Espero verlos en otros oportunidad queridos amigos :)

No se olviden de comentar, hoy más que nunca quiero saber que opinan del Epílogo...

Bueno amigos...

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
